A King's Tale to the Throne
by Revolutionaries14
Summary: Part 2 of my Care Bears series. After coming back from the strange land the Care Bears try to make sense of Nathan's miraculous reappearance. However when Nathan visits one of the cousins gets a bad feeling and must team up with another cousin, plus a few friends, to find out why Nathan seems "different" Please leave a review and enjoy.
1. Vitolinè

A Week after the return from the strange land...

After everyone had been accounted for Noble heart called a meeting of the ones who had gone into the strange land "Alright gang, now we are all a bit curious as to how Nathan is still ali..."He trailed off.

Bright heart spoke up "Well it's no scientifically possible I mean he was dead."

Grumpy nodded and said "Well, is there anyway we can talk to him yeah know ask him?"

Noble heart shrugged "I don't know but we had better keep this between us."

Swift heart stood up and said "What!? What about his mother?"

Grumpy put a hand on her shoulder and she sat down.

Noble nodded "I know Swift heart but we can't just go up to her and say, Hey! Your son is alive! Where is he? Oh I don't know but he's alive!"

Swift heart sighed and shook her head and said "Well that woman blames herself for his death."

Innocent sighed "She does have a point."Bright heart nodded.

Grumpy and Gentle were on Noble's side "Look guy's I agree she should know but we have to have all our facts before we come riding in."

As Grumpy said this Noble nodded "We can't just go in half prepared and expect good result to come of it."

The other nodded and Noble continued "Now, anyone have an idea how to conta..."

He was cut off by a bright light and they all turned to she a portal.

"You were asking about me?"Nathan said as he stepped through.

Gentle heart got a bad feeling and got closer to Bright heart.

Grumpy however stood up and said "Why yes we were indeed."

Nathan gave him a smile and Swift heart asked What they were all thinking. "How'd you know we were talking about you?"

His smiled faded "I have my sources so what's up."

Noble coughed "We were wondering how do we contact you?"

He waved a hand and said "Just ask aloud I'll show up and if I don't I'm just busy and I'll come here and wait for you."

They nodded and smiled, that is except Gentle heart, Nathan nodded and said "You may be wondering what that place was called."

They nodded and he continued "It is called Vitolinè in the native tongue which in English translates to The Land of The Lights."

Bright heart laughed "But we didn't see any extraordinary lights there."

Nathan shook his head "That's cause you arrived there during the day at night it's breathtaking."

Swift heart rolled her eyes "I bet, so how did you get there?"

Nathan's face darkened a little Gentle heart just hoped it was just the lighting "Well I woke up in a camp, in a dazed state I was walking around and the resistance leader saw me and took me under his wing."

Still confused but deciding not to question it Grumpy wondered why so suddenly take him under his wing.

Nathan continued "So after a few hours they launched a full scale attack on the capital and sadly the king committed suicide before we could try him for his crimes."

Noble nodded and asked "Then what?"

Nathan put a hand to his head as if it hurt then shook it off "Then the resistance leader changed he went crazy and started accusing me of trying to take the throne from him and he tried to stab me but I grabbed the knife and..."

He trailed off and Innocent heart nodded. "We see."

He Nathan shook his head and finished with "Well needless to say I took power and now everyone is happy."

Gentle heart was still suspicious and said "Very interesting."

Nathan gave her a smile that made her queasy but just said "I should be getting back, see yeah guy's."

With a wave of his hand another portal opened and he left.

Gentle immediately began freaking out "Guys something is wrong."

They turned to her and asked "What?"

She nodded "He is not the same child you met on Earth."

Swift was furious "Are you kidding me Gentle!? He went through Hell and back and now he is different."

She put air quotes around "different" Gentle shook her head and turned to Bright heart for support "Bright heart..."

He turned from her and said "Sorry Gentle I'm with Swift heart on this one."

Gentle heart shook her head and walked out.

Swift heart felt bad and went after her.

* * *

Swift heart was able to catch Gentle heart quickly and said "Gentle wait!"

Gentle heart stopped and turned to her "What? Come to yell at me again."

Swift heart shook her head "No, no I'm sorry it's just been stressful."

Gentle heart nodded "In all fairness I should have expected that reaction though not Bright heart's."

She crossed her arms as she said his name Swift heart nodded "Look what did you mean by different."

Gentle looked at her and said "For one I didn't say different, two he just seems... abnormal is all. I mean when you met him he was friendly to you he barely knew and immediately asked for your names you yet he didn't ask who me, Bright heart or Innocent or even Noble were."

Swift heart thought back and nodded "That's true..."

She nodded and Gentle heart continued "Then he claims that he missed you all a lot and I'm not saying he doesn't but he didn't even try to contact you rather he had you kidnapped."

Swift heart nodded and Gentle ended with a big finish "Also where did he learn to use those portals in the time he was fighting in the revolution?"

Swift heart lifted her hand up In defeat "Ok, ok so he is different. Oh man we gotta explain this to Noble."

Gentle shook her head "No time we have gotta follow him next visit, or figure out how to use those portals. So that we can spy, and try not to get caught."

Swift heart chuckled "Me? Caught spying unlikely. Like how I saw you like to sing in your garden..."

She stopped when Gentle started to blush "Ok let me explain."

Gentle shook her head "Later, come on."

Swift nodded and followed Gentle with no idea what she had planned.

* * *

Nathan came back to his kingdom and rubbed his hand against his head "Man that's weird."

A man laughed behind him and said "Yeah I bet it was."

Nathan groaned and said "What do you want Andrew?"

Andrew laughed again as he flew down his tail flicking behind him. "Well I would love nothing more than to punish all those people who kicked me out of their precious society."

Nathan turned to him and said "I thought the corrupt king did that?"

Andrew waved him off "Eh it don't matter."

Nathan snorted lightly and asked "What do you mean by that?"

He gave Nathan a smile that made him uneasy "Well you do have to repay the debt you owe me."

Nathan shook his head "Fine what do I have to do?"

Andrew smiled and put his arm around Nathan making him uncomfortable. "Oh I'll tell you."

* * *

Loyal was still settling with the news Proud heart had dropped on him. He was genuinely happy but the thought still made him nervous. Proud was watching him and sighed "Pregnant great." She thought.

Loyal stood up and saw Proud "Ah... hello Proud heart how long have you been standing there?"

She rolled her eyes "Long enough."

He smiled and gave her a kiss "You ok?"

He asked as he put a hand on her stomach.

She shook her head "Yeah, Yeah fine just... hard to adjust to think something, no not thing, one that _someone_ is growing inside you it's just different."

He nodded "No kidding, but with us as parents it's gonna be the coolest kid on the block."

She rolled her eyes. "Well duh of course he or she is."

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek "You know I love you."

She put a hand on his and said "I know."


	2. A Book

Swift Heart and Gentle were at Gentle's home trying to figure out how to get to Vitolinè. "Geez Gentle didn't know you had so many books."

She blushed and said "Well, I just... a..."

Swift Heart waved her hand "Relax it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean Grumpy's *ahem* ability to hurt himself no matter what he does, that is embarrassing."

Gentle Heart chuckled then she found a book that looked like it may help. "Hey check this out."

Swift Heart walked over and saw the title "Magie Volumen three?"

Gentle shrugged and opened the book "Looks like it is all in German."

She turned a few pages and asked "You know any German speakers?"

Swift Heart swallowed hard "Yeah..."

Gentle turned to her "Really? Who?"

Swift pit a hand on her chin "Nathan's mother."

Gentle Heart closed the book "You've got to be kidding me."

Swift Heart shook her head "Time for a road trip."

* * *

Proud Heart was walking and saw Gentle and Swift Heart who also saw her. "Think we are gonna need her help Swift?"

Swift Heart nodded "We are probably gonna."

Proud Heart waved as they walked over to her. "Hey guys what do you need?"

Swift Heart shifted her weight and asked "Well, we were about to head to Earth and we were wondering of you wanted to come along?"

Proud Heart nodded "Yeah no problem."

While she secretly thought to herself "Might as well enjoy my freedom while it lasts."

However she put on a smile and the three hopped into a cloud car and took off to Nathan's mother's house.

As the trio arrived at the house they took a deep breath and Swift Heart knocked "You know I had hoped I wouldn't have to come back her."

Proud Heart was about to say something when the door opened and with it the strong smell of alcohol "Oh its you again, come on in."

She turned and walked into the living room "How can I help you now?"

Swift Heart let Gentle Heart do the talking "Well we found this book and we were wondering if you could translate."

She seemed to cry again but said "Let me see."

She took the book and read it a little and tears formed "Nathan had this when he was little. Magic Volume Three."She wiped her eyes.

Swift heart decided to gamble by asking "Do you still have it?"

She shook her head "My ex husband found it and started to hit him with it saying he needed to grow up." She started to cry but continued "Nathan was nine. Next day he lit the book on fire."

Swift Heart cursed silently "Gambled and lost." She thought.

Proud Heart tried to see if she knew where to find another copy "Was it in English? The book?"

She nodded "Yeah, there are some copies down at the store." she held on to the book tighter and asked "Can I keep this?"

Swift Heart looked at Gentle Heart who nodded "All yours."

With a smile Nathan's mother nodded and looked down at the book a tear running down her cheek and the three left.

Swift Heart hit the hood of the car "Dammit every time I go to that house that woman ends up in tears."

Gentle Heart put a hand on her shoulder "It's not your fault. Just bad timing."

Swift Heart sighed "We've got a book to find."

* * *

The other two nodded and they took off. As soon as they arrived they immediately found the book. In the sold out section.

"No! We are too late." Proud Heart said upon noticing the sign.

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Well I'm not gonna pry that other one from that woman's fingers."

She walked up to the counter where a teenage girl with headphones stood.

Swift Heart tried to get her attention "Um hello."

The girl ignored her when Swift Heart head a familiar voice "Well, well if it isn't Swift Heart Rabbit."

She turned to see Nathan's best friend, Mason, and his girlfriend, Zoey. Nathan's girlfriend ran up and gave Swift Heart a hug, which she returned "Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

Swift Heart raised her shoulders "We came here looking for a book and met miss snobby over there." She tilted her head toward the girl with head phones on.

"Oh that's Amanda."

Mason rolled his eyes "Her dad owns the store so she gets away with everything. And I mean everything."

Zoey sighed "What book are you looking for?"

Swift Heart heard Gentle Heart and Proud coming over. "Magic Volume Three?"

Zoey looked at Mason and said "We sold out, but I keep a copy in the back of all the books just in case you know, someone wants to read it."

Swift Heart nodded and followed her to the back but Amanda saw her and said "Hey Zoey no customers in the back."

Zoey's response was like her, short and sweet.

"P*** off Amanda"

Ok maybe not sweet.

* * *

In the back Zoey was looking through the books when she found it "Ah ha got it!"

Swift Heart turned to her as she handed her the book. "Thanks a ton."

She walked out and asked "When should I bring it back?"

Zoey waved her hand "Keep it anyone who..." She took a deep breath "Helped Nathan is ok in my book so I trust you."

Swift Heart nodded and gave Zoey a hug which caused her to cry a lone tear.

After a brief goodbye they all returned to the cloud car and drove to the Forest of Feelings.

* * *

As they arrived Loyal saw Proud and sighed "Where have you been!?" He half asked half shouted.

Swift Heart looked at Proud who just waved it off. "Just out Loyal."

He took her by the arm and dragged her out of ear shot "You know better than to just run off like that."

Proud Heart rolled her eyes "You don't own me Loyal."

He lifted his hand in defense "I didn't say I did!"

She gave him a look and said "Watch yourself Loyal I know why you are concerned but I wouldn't deliberately put myself in danger."

He tried to argue but she lifted her hand "One more word and you will be sleeping on the floor tonight."

He sighed "Whats up with you women and threatening to make us men sleep on the floor?"

Proud Heart smiled "Its our specialty." And with that he threw up his hands in defeat.

She turned and walked back to Swift Heart. Swift Heart heard Proud Heart and asked "Everything ok?"

She nodded "Yeah just Loyal being Loyal."

Swift chuckled at her pun."Well be lucky he will always be loyal to you and no other girl."

Proud Heart sighed and looked down the path and saw a man she was rather eager to see.


	3. Meeting

Proud Heart spotted Loyal Heart. Even though he and she had fought just a little bit ago she was still happy to see him. He walked up to her, hands out and said "I'm sorry, I was wrong to yell at you but you know why."

He made sure to check around before putting a hand on her stomach. She too looked around before smiling at him "I know but I would never put our child at risk."

He smiled back and leaned in and gave her a kiss which she happily returned.

* * *

Nathan didn't know if he could do it. "Andrew I I don't know."

Andrew chucked a little "Oh come on Nathan. Think back to what your father and brother used to do to you."

Nathan thought back to every painful memory and shook his head "This isn't right it goes against everything I stand for."

Andrew began to have Nathan's family's word play in his head

"Your a fat nobody!" Which his brother said

"I have no second son!" His father told him that on his birthday when he accidentally dropped some cake on him and he got slapped for it.

Nathan's breathing became irregular "No, no!"

He clenched his first and Andrew smiled "Yes, yes let your anger out."

Nathan raised his hand and hit the man across the face.

The man begged him for mercy but Nathan couldn't hear him as he hit him again. In the backround a small village was burning with women and children crying and running...

* * *

Swift Heart came home and saw Grumpy, who didn't seem to notice her. She slipped into the bedroom where she put the book under her bed and stood up only to have Grumpy wrap his arms around her "Got ya!"

She jumped and squealed "Ah Grumpy! Not cool."

He shook his head and let her go "Where did you go?"

She smiled and said "Just talking with Gentle Heart that's all."

He crossed his arms. He knew she was lying but remembered something more important "Okay? Oh Grams called she needs you to watch Hugs and Tugs."

Swift Heart raised an eyebrow a plan forming. "When?"

He gave her a weird look and said "When have you been so eager to watch those two?"

Swift Heart smiled "Oh just... thought I'd be encouraging unless you want to watch them?"

His eyes widened "Oh no, no, no last time I did that they were almost caught in an avalanche."

She smiled and asked again "So when?"

He sighed "Tomorrow, nine A.M."

Swift Heart's smile grew and she said "Perfect."

Grumpy got kinda worried and asked "Should I sleep with one eye open?" He asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "No I still need you. For now."

He smiled and grabbed her again and lifted her up.

* * *

The following day...

Grumpy had caring mission duty so he was gone early but left Swift Heart breakfast. Swift Heart woke up and looked at the time "Seven o'clock wonderful."

She got out of bed and took a shower before walking down stairs where she saw breakfast. "Such a sweetheart when no one is looking."

she shook her head and sat down. As she ate she sighed in satisfaction. "Though if he stops I'm gonna have to kill him."

She finished her breakfast and checked the time again "Eight fourty!?"

She panicked slightly as she grabbed her coat, the book, and purse and took off to Grams.

* * *

Arriving at Grams, Swift heart checked the time "Phew eight fifty-nine just made it."

Grams was already out side when she saw Swift Heart and smiled "Hello Swift Heart dear."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Hey Grams, Hugs and Tugs asleep?"

She nodded and said "They won't be up for an hour."

Swift Heart raised an eyebrow "How do you know an hour?"

Grams smiled and said "Cause that's their way."

Swift Heart shrugged and went inside "I'll be back by tomorrow."

Swift Heart nodded and sat down on the couch.

As soon as Grams was gone Swift Heart pulled out her phone and called Gentle Heart and Proud Heart. "Okay see you guys in an hour."

She said "Who was that?" Swift Heart jumped as she turned to see little Hugs stareing at her she sighed and said "No one just... no one you hungry?"

Hugs nodded and Swift Heart picked her up and sat her down and gave her some cereal "Thanks Swift Heart."

Swift Heart smiled and asked "Where is Tugs?"

Hugs rolled her eyes and said "Being lazy, might wanna go wake him up."

Swift Heart nodded and went up stairs where she found Tugs asleep in his bed. Rolling her eyes she shook him lightly "Tugs? Tugs! Wake up!"

He groaned and said "But I don't wanna."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Then I guess you don't wanna be part of a mission today."

That got him "A mission really?"

Swift Heart nodded and Tugs was downstairs almost as fast as Swift Heart.

Around a hour later Swift Heart heard a knock at the door and she answered it "Hey Swift."

It was Proud Heart "Hey Proud Heart come on in."

Proud Heart walked into the house and noticed Hugs and Tugs and pulled Swift Heart aside "What are they doing here?"

Swift Heart gave her a look and said "Look long story short I have to cubsit them and they are gonna be with us from now on cause if I don't let them now they will come along anyway so I'm making sure we at least know about it."

Proud Heart shook her head and said "Alright but Gentle is gonna be mad"

Swift Heart waved her off "I can handle her."

Proud Heart raised an eyebrow "You ever see her angry?"

Swift Heart shook her head no "Not even raise her voice."

Proud Heart shook her head in disbelief "Alright but I'm warning you, she may be shy but when she's mad and you'd better run."

Swift Heart snickered "Swift Heart Rabbit run? Never!"

She joked just as the doorbell rang...

* * *

Swift Heart answered it and saw Gentle Heart. "Hey Gentle Heart, mind if we talk outside for a minute?"

Gentle Heart was confused but said "Yeah ok."

As Swift Heart stepped out Gentle's curiosity grew "What is it?"

Swift Heart was a bit nervous "Well I sort a made a deal with Grams and may have said that I would watch Hugs and Tugs."

Gentle's eyes stayed fixed on Swift's before she said "Ok, no problem kinda explains why we are at Grams house."

Swift Heart looked up at the sky and said "Yeah, didn't think that one through.."

Shaking her head "Anyways let's head back in." And the two walked back inside the house.

Proud Heart stared at Swift Heart, astonished. Usually Gentle Heart was very shy but when she was mad she was someone you hid from.

She shrugged and the three sat down and Swift Heart pulled out the book. "Have you looked at it Swift Heart"

Proud Heart asked as Swift Heart opened the book "No, I was waiting for this meeting."

Proud Heart nodded and Gentle Heart was watching Hugs and Tugs who were peeking around the corner of the kitchen.

Swift Heart read a bit and said "Yeah this may help."

Proud Heart sat next to her on one side Gentle Heart on the other.

* * *

Hugs and Tugs were watching them and Tugs began to pout. "What's wrong Tugs?"

His sister asked as he continued to pout "It's not fair we can help but they won't let us."

Hugs tilted her head "How do you know Tugs we haven't even asked if we can."

He shook his head and said "Even if we did they would say no."

She crossed her arms and said "How do you know?"

He too crossed his arms in response and said "Because I do."

She shook her head and said "I'm gonna ask anyways."

He shrugged and said "Go ahead."


	4. Portal

Hugs walked out into the living room and went up to Swift Heart and asked "Hey Swift Heart? Can Tugs and I help?"

Swift Heart looked at the cub and looked at the other two for an answer. Proud Heart just shrugged but Gentle Heart shook her head no. Swift Heart smiled at Hugs "Just a sec," and pulled the other two out of ear shot "Well?"

Proud Heart wasn't sure "Why not?"

Gentle Heart though was certain that they shouldn't "Because it's dangerous!" She hissed at them.

Swift Heart made a face and said "How dangerous could it be?"

Gentle Heart gave her a look back and said "Very!"

Proud Heart looked at her "Prove it."

Gentle mumbled something incoherently and said "Well for one we are going to be spying on them and we all know how bad those two are at spying."

They nodded their heads but Swift Heart thought of something "Well, they could also be used to explain why we are there if we are caught."

Gentle Heart shook her head but said "They're only two!"

Swift Heart shook her head "So? I mean I snuck on a caring mission when I was two."

Proud Heart shook her head "You were lucky you didn't die."

Swift Heart waved her off "Not the point, I helped get Dawn and John here and in turn they helped Christy."

Proud Heart nodded and was on Swift Heart's side "She has a point. Cubs are very persuasive."

Gentle Heart lifted her hands but put them down and said "Fine."

The three nodded and went back to Hugs and Swift Heart told her "Yes, you guys can help."

She jumped up and yelled "Yay! Oh goodie goodie gosh."

Then she ran into the kitchen to get her brother.

* * *

Nathan was on his horse riding through the woods "Ah so peaceful."

Then he heard a slight chuckle and groaned a loud "Andrew what now?"

He flew beside Nathan's horse and said "Well you still owe me."

Nathan shot him a glance "I paid back my debt, you have no power over me."

Andrew grabbed Nathan and threw him off his horse which made it whinny and run off. "Is that what you think?"

Nathan got up and said "Yeah!"

He chuckled and sighed "Do you know what I could do to you? The only reason you're alive is because of me, the only reason you're king is because of me. You owe me much more than the burning of one village. You owe me an empire!"

He pushed Nathan back a little but he caught himself. "How in the Hell am I gonna get you an empire?"

Andrew chuckled "We invade Earth duh."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief "How are we gonna invade Earth this place is barely out of the stone age!"

Andrew pointed to him and said "You! You are how we are gonna invade Earth."

Nathan scolded "Me?"

Andrew nodded "I saw you on Earth. You can rally people."

Nathan rolled his eyes "Andrew I can't lead an army I'm not even fully trained in fighting."

Andrew smiled and said "Don't worry you'll get there." And wrapped his arm around Nathan and the two began to walk.

* * *

Hugs walked in triumphantly where Tugs gave her a look "Well?"

Hugs gave him a look back "Well, what?"

Tugs crossed his arms "Well, what did they say?"

Hugs acted as if she had just remembered and said nonchalantly "Oh they said yes."

His eyes widened "No they didn't."

She gave a cocky smile and said "Yeah huh."

He shook his head "Nah ah"

the two went back and forth till Swift Heart came in. "What's going on?"

Hugs pointed a finger at Tugs "He says I'm lying about you saying we could help you."

Tugs pointed back "Because she is lying right Swift Heart."

Hugs responded before Swift Heart "Nah ah!"

"Yeah huh!"

Swift Heart lifted her hands "Ok, OK! Enough!"

Hugs and Tugs looked at her and she sighed "If you two can't behave yourselves like you know BIG care bears," She look at Tugs who was now fully paying attention. "Then I guess you can't help."

The two all but fell to their knees begging to be able to help. "Please, please, Pleaseeeeeee let us help."

They said in unison and Swift Heart smiled and said "Well, fine." And she picked the two up and said "But no more fighting." As she looked at the two.

Tugs was about to say something but Hugs shot him a look and he was quite.

As Swift Heart returned and sat the two cubs on her lap she reopened the book and continued to read. Fortunately for everyone she found what they needed in about four minutes. "Ah ha I found it."

Proud Heart and Gentle Heart leaned in as Swift Heart pointed triumphantly at the words..."How to form a portal to Vitolinè (The mystical Land of Lights.)"

Proud Heart suddenly remembered a question she had earlier "How did you guys know this book talked about portals anyway?"

Swift Heart chuckled put her hand on the page and closed the book to show the cover that had a picture of a portal like the one Nathan used. "I don't know maybe the giant portal on the cover?"

Proud Heart rolled her eyes "Tou chè."

Swift Heart smiled "Say we need to say Avotal Muttera Vitolinè?"

Suddenly a bright flash entered the room and all their jaws dropped. "Well, does it say anything on how to get back or close the portal cause I don't think Grams would like it if there is a GIANT FRECK'IN PORTAL IN HER HOUSE!" Proud Heart yelled.

Swift Heart raised her hands "Sorry, it says just say the line backwards and you'll come back from where you came from."

Gentle Heart asked "Does it close automatically?"

Swift Heart laughed "Lets hope so." And jumped through followed by Hugs and Tugs, Proud Heart, and finally Gentle Heart.

* * *

Nathan was inspecting a line of men with muskets shaking his head "Andrew I don't know I mean if they were better equipped maybe but..."

Andrew shook his head "Hey! I got them guns didn't I?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, but I mean against Earth's armies they wouldn't last an hour max."

Andrew sighed "I will have the proper guns ready."

He bowed and walked away. Nathan sighed and said "Alright, Make ready!"

They repeated the command and cocked their guns "Present!"

The men aimed forward. "Fire!"

The men fired their rifles at the targets most hit but one man missed and Nathan walked up to him. "Why did you miss?"

He shrugged "I...I don't know sir I swear it's the rifle."

Nathan took the gun from him and inspected it. "Looks fine to me."

Nathan looked at a nearby sergeant and said "Take over here."

Then walked over to him. The man's fear grew "I swear I... don't know."

Nathan handed the rifle to the sergeant who took it gladly then walked away. He gave the solider the rifle. "Reload it."

The man was confused "What?"

The sergeant yelled "RELOAD IT!"

The man nodded fiercely and reloaded the rifle and the sergeant took it back took aim and fired it. Dead hit. The sergeant then turned to the man and said "Well?"

He stammered "I...I..."

The sergeant hit him with the butt of the gun and said in a mocking tone "I...I..."

The sergeant kicked him "Who is this man's friend?"

They all stood in silence "Huh!?"

A man stepped forward "I... I am sir."

The sergeant smiled at him and said "Then you can kill him."

The man looked at him "Sir!?"

The sergeant nodded and gave the man the gun "Do it."

He lifted the gun and pointed it at his friend the man looked up and shook his head "I...I can't."

he sergeant said "Do it!"

The man stared into his friends eyes Then he threw down the gun "I can't."

The sergeant sighed and shot him in the leg then his friend in the head. He crouched down next to the fallen man and said "Next time I'll kill you."

The man crawled over to his dead friend and said "Tom?" He shook him "Tom?"

The sergeant kicked him. The sergeants name would be one the soldiers would tremble every time they heard it. Sergeant Peterson.

* * *

As the group landed Gentle Heart again noticed the temperature drop. "Hey Swift that book say why it's colder here?"

Swift Heart shrugged "Best stay away from the locals."

Gentle heart nodded "Don't gotta tell me twice."

She smiled then remembered Hugs and Tugs had come along with them. She turned to find them standing by Proud heart and she sighed in relief "Everyone ok?"

They all nodded and she said "Well, now what?"

Swift heart shrugged "Who knows but we had better plan not to expect a homecoming party when we return."

Proud Heart nodded "No kidding."

She sighed and looked at Hugs and Tugs and smiled "Well you two are along for the ride now."

They smiled back at her a giggled. Swift Heart looked up at the sky and said "Looks like it may be dark soon."

Gentle Heart looked up and said "Yeah must be the opposite time here then in the Forest of Feelings and Care-A-Lot."

They heard Tugs groan "Does that mean we have to go to bed we're not even tired!"

They all laughed at this and Swift Heart rubbed his head "Nah dude as long as I'm around you can stay up late."

Gentle Heart shook her head "Alright, let's go see if we can't find some friendly locals."

* * *

A few hours later...

Back in Care-a-lot Grumpy was looking for Swift Heart. He had tickets to a concert that he wanted to surprise her with but he couldn't find her. "Hmmmm where could she be?"

He decided to call Gentle Heart since he remembered Swift saying that she was hanging out with her. As the phone rang he waited and checked the tickets again "Hope she likes'm."

Bright heart answered "Hello."

He tried putting on a cheery voice. It failed. "Hiiii Bright."

He shook his head and said "What do you need?"

Grumpy shrugged "Swift Heart there? She told me that she and Gentle were hanging out yesterday."

He heard Bright Heart sigh as he said "No, I was actually gonna call you. You see I got Gentle Heart theses tickets to a concert and..."

Grumpy cut him off "Wait what Concert?"

Bright Heart snickered "Imagine Dragons."

Grumpy hit his head against the wall "So much for being original."

Bright Heart heard a thud! and said "Let me guess you got the same tickets?"

Grumpy sighed "Yeah."

Bright Heart chuckled "Dude, relax only Gentle Heart and Swift Heart are true fans so I highly doubt that anyone else would go."

Grumpy relaxed a little "So you haven't seen them?"

Bright Heart shook his head even though he knew Grumpy couldn't see it. "No, you call Grams? I heard Swift Heart was cubsitting today."

Grumpy smacked his head "I forgot."

Bright Heart laughed and said "Well then call her."

And with that he hung up.

Grumpy shook his head and dialed Grams number...


	5. A New Friend

Grams had never been one for cell phones but Noble and True heart had insisted that she keep "updated". She was looking around the house when she felt her phone vibrate and saw it was Grumpy "Oh thank goodness Grumpy is Swift Heart there with you?"

Grumpy replied "No. I thought she was still at the house with you and Hugs and Tugs?"

She sat down and shook her head. "Well I came home early because I thought I was gonna be longer than a few hours and when I came home Swift Heart, Hugs, and Tugs were not here and I'm getting worried."

Grumpy tried to calm her down and said "Don't worry Grams I'll be right over." And he hung up.

She shook her head some more and said "Oh I hope they're alright."

* * *

As Grumpy "jogged" toward Grams house he bumped into Bright Heart and Loyal Heart. Literally. "Ow oh why do these thing always happen to me."

Loyal Heart stood up, brushed himself off, and stretched out a paw to Grumpy "Sorry about that."

Bright Heart too stood up and said "We were on our way to get you actually."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow "For?"

Bright Heart looked at Loyal who asked "Have you seen Proud Heart?"

Grumpy shook his head "It doesn't seem like them...well Proud and Gentle to disappear without telling someone especially us." Grumpy said and Loyal nodded "Yeah, so where were you going Grumpy?"

He gave a quick glance at Loyal before saying "To Grams I heard Hugs and Tugs are gone too."

Bright Heart crossed his arms "Think No-heart?"

Grumpy shook his head "Nah he is still recovering from our last blow. It really crippled him."

Bright Heart shrugged "Fair enough, alright let's go see Grams."

Then the three set off to the old bears house.

* * *

As the trio arrived at Grams house they were talking about random things when Grams bear came running down the stairs. "Oh thank goodness your here. I still can't find Hugs and Tugs any where."

Loyal Heart stuck out his hands and said "Relax Grams we'll find them."

She sighed and said "Well let's get busy."

The three nodded and went into the house.

Grams had made some tea and the four tried to figure out what happened

"Well Proud Heart didn't say much when she came home just that she was out and was tired." Loyal Heart said secretly freaking out but keeping his cool.

Bright Heart nodded "Well Gentle Heart stayed at her house last night..."

Grumpy made a face "Ouch man."

He shrugged "I planned on apologizing with the tickets when she wasn't home I just assumed she was hanging out with Proud Heart when Grumpy called."

Grams nodded "Well, did any thing happen recently that would have caused them to disappear like this?"

Grumpy and Bright Heart made faces and Grams gave them a look "What is it?"

Loyal Heart too looked at them. Bright Heart had the answer "Welllll we may have discovered a new land that mayyyy have some how brought that Nathan kid back to life and they mayyyy have wanted to *ahem* explore it?"

Grumpy nodded "Yeah and if they did find a way to get there I say it's a safe bet that Hugs and Tugs weren't too far behind."

Grams was stunned, but Loyal was angry "WAIT. WHAT? YOU GUYS FOUND A NEW LAND AND NATHAN DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?!"

Grumpy didn't raise his voice. Though he wanted to. Badly. "Look Loyal their fine."

Loyal was about to say something but Grams got words in first "My poor little darlings."

Loyal took a deep breath and said "Don't worry Grams we'll get them back home."

Bright Heart sighed and he said "Well, how is that now?"

Grumpy spoke "Well, I guess we try to find a way to go to Vitolinè."

As the group was still searching for a friendly village Proud Heart was debating on if she should tell them about her pregnancy.

She sighed and heard a scream. "You guys hear that?"

They all stopped and Swift Heart nodded "Yeah, Gentle stay here with Hugs and Tugs."

Gentle Heart nodded and the cubs stood by her.

Swift Heart and Proud Heart walked toward the noise. As the two walked Proud Heart asked Swift Heart a question "Say, Swift Heart?"

The bunny turned to her and asked "Yeah?"

Proud Heart was curious about how they had discovered this land "In the heat of the moment I forgot to ask but, how exactly did you and Gentle Heart discover this land?"

Swift Heart stopped and so did Proud "Well, a... you remember that boy?"

Proud Heart thought for a moment "The one named Nathan?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Yeah well he kinda is king here."

Proud Heart looked at her in disbelief "I thought he died?"

Swift Heart nodded "He did, however he some how came here we don't know all the details but...never mind. We had better see what that scream was.

Proud Heart nodded and the two set off again.

* * *

Two hours earlier...

Nathan was in the courtyard of his castle sparring with a knight when Andrew flew in. "Well, well! I see the training is going well."

Nathan turned to him as the knight charged Nathan lifted his sword up and disarmed the man, sidestepped and tripped him "Yeah it's coming."

He said stretching out a hand to the fallen man.

Andrew shook his head "Well I got a surprise for you."

Nathan made a face and asked "And what would that be?"

Andrew chuckled as he snapped his fingers and two guards brought out a women with a blind fold. "Ah there she is."

Nathan was confused "Who?"

Andrew smiled "Your bride to be if you so choose."

Nathan shot him a glance then looked at the woman "What?"

Andrew smiled "Yes, a king needs his queen."

Nathan shook his head and took the blind fold off. "You ok ma'am?"

She nodded and looked as if she had been crying "Yes... yes I'm fine your majesty." She fell to her knees and bowed at his feet.

He shook his head and helped her up. "No, you may stand."

She smiled but Andrew shot her a look and her smile faded.

Nathan continued to ask her questions. He ended with "And where are you from?"

She smiled "Little village of Nögorgë."

Nathan smiled and gave her a wink and she blushed "I'm sorry Andrew but heart belongs to one and one only."

Andrew seemed to get nervous "Who would that be?"

Nathan chuckled "My dearest Zoey. Couldn't replace her with a million girls."

Andrew smiled "I see."

He waved his hand at the guard who put on the girls blind fold and took her away. "Andrew I don't want to hear of her body being found in the woods."

Andrew smiled again "You won't my king."

Andrew began to walk away but before he was out of earshot Nathan yelled "Or anywhere else."

Andrew's smile grew.

* * *

Now...

Proud and Swift Heart saw to Guards standing in front of a girl who was on her knees a gun to her head. "Please, no."

The man chuckled "You think that after all that the king would just let you go?"

She was crying "Please I have a sister."

The man shook his head and cocked the gun.

Proud Heart looked at Swift Heart and said "Do something!"

Swift Heart shook her head and took off kicking the man in the stomach and grabbing the girl in a flash. The man fell to his knees "Ow! what the?"But Swift Heart was gone and with her Proud Heart and the girl.

As the three came to a stop Swift Heart turned to the girl and realized she was blind folded "You ok?"

She nodded as Swift Heart took the blind fold off. Proud Heart knelt next to her and asked "What did he do to you?"

She said lifting the girls chin to see her black eye better. "Man, thought that because the king wouldn't wed me he would kill me."

Swift Heart shook her head "Well your safe now."

The girl's name turned out to be Mary Ann Wagner "Thanks, for you know saving me and all if there is anything I can do to repay you."

Proud Heart looked at Swift Heart and Swift Heart looked at Mary Ann "Well... we do need a place to stay tonight."

Mary Ann nodded and said "You can stay at my farm."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Great! But I have to go get the others first."

Proud heart and Mary Ann nodded and Swift heart was gone and back before they could blink. "Well, that was... fast."

Mary Ann said Swift heart chuckled "So where is this farm."

She asked as she picked up Hugs and Gentle picked up Tugs.

Mary Ann motioned to follow her.


	6. Careful What You Say

Grumpy, Loyal Heart, Bright Heart, and Grams were trying to figure out how to get to Vitolinè. When the internet failed they resorted to Grams' books.

"Any thing?" She asked And sadly they all shook their head, but then Bright Heart yelled "Eureka!"

They all turned and saw him holding a book up "What's that?"

He smiled "This is Magic Volume Three."

They tilted their heads "How do you know that?"

He shook his head "Says it on the cover."

Grumpy squinted and said "That looks like German."

Bright Heart nodded "It is indeed. I picked up a few copies of these in Berlin. I gave one to Noble Heart, Grams, Cheer, Lotsa, and Gen..."

He trailed off and shook his head "Anyways if any book can help us it's this one."

Grams shrugged and said "Worth a shot."

The others nodded while Bright Heart began to read. It took him a minute but he found what he was looking for "Says we need to say Avotal Muttera Vitolinè."

However just like Swift Heart as he said it a portal opened in the middle of the room.

Grams was shocked but only said "Oh my..."

Grumpy just shrugged. "What's that saying? You only live once?"

Bright Heart snickered "Unless you're Nathan." Grumpy shook his head and jumped in.

Loyal sighed and followed with Grams. Bright Heart picked up a few books with Magic Volume Three and followed suite.

* * *

As Hugs and Tugs, Gentle Heart, Swift Heart, Proud Heart, and Mary Ann arrived at the farm house the first words out of Hugs and Tugs mouths were "Are we gonna sleep there?"

Mary Ann laughed "Sadly no. You guys are gonna have to sleep in the barn."

She pointed to the barn which sat a few yards away. Both cheered "Yeah! That looks fun."

She laughed and shrugged at Swift Heart and Gentle who shrugged back. Mary Ann opened the door and called for her sister "Joan?"

Her sister called back "What?"

Mary Ann rolled her eyes "Come down here we have guests."

She mouthed "Sorry." At Swift Heart who just waved it off.

As Joan came down the stairs she was talking "If it's a boy I hope he's cut..."

She stopped when she saw Swift Heart, and Gentle Heart. Proud Heart had taken Hugs and Tugs outside to play. "Well I see you've stopped bringing home cute boy's."

Swift Heart held in her urge to smack her "We're girls thank you very much."

Joan held up her hand and shook them. She looked over at Mary Ann and saw her eye "Mary! What happened to your eye?"

Mary covered her eye and said "Nothing ran into a tree."

Joan crossed her arms and said "Those trees huh?"

Mary nodded and said "Well you guys hungry? It's almost midnight."

Swift Heart looked at Gentle Heart who just shrugged and said "We're good."

Mary Ann smiled and said "Might want to go to the barn. Guards patrol at night and aren't too friendly to outsiders, especially lately." Swift Heart nodded and dashed outside followed by Gentle Heart.

* * *

Proud Heart was playing with Hugs and Tugs. They had decided hide and seek and Proud Heart was looking for them when she saw Swift Heart and Gentle Heart come out of the house "Hey guys what's up?"

Swift Heart shrugged "Nothing much. We gotta head into the barn, there's gonna be guards patrolling around and I don't think they'll be too keen on us being here."

Proud Heart nodded and yelled "Hugs, Tugs game time is over, come on out."

The two popped out of a Bush and said "Awww."

Gentle Heart shook her head and picked the two up "Come on you two." She chuckled as they walked to the barn.

Mary Ann caught up with them and had some pillows and blankets for them "I know it's not much but it's the best we got."

Swift Heart talked to her as she took the pillows and blankets. "Its more than enough for us." She smiled and asked "So what did that solider mean by 'you think after all that the king would just let you go?' If you don't mind me asking."

Mary Ann's face darkened but she was reluctant to answer the question. "That was no ordinary solider. That's the kings adviser or something. But he saw me in the market yesterday and apparently thought the king would be so struck with my beauty that he'd just marry me."

She shook her head not knowing how horrifying this sounded to Swift Heart. "So your telling me that you saw the king?"

She nodded "Yeah, I gotta say he is kinda cute but he refused to marry me said his Heart belonged to one and one only."

Swift Heart sighed but still was worried a bit "How did he treat you?"

She looked at her and said "The king? Fine gentleman like. Don't worry, this," She pointed to her black eye "is from me kicking the adviser in the no-no zone."

Swift Heart cringed but smiled "Nice."

Mary Ann laughed and said "Thanks. Yeah the king rules fairly, though..."

Swift Heart looked at her and Mary Ann shook her head "Never mind."

Swift Heart grew nervous "What is it?"

Mary Ann sighed "Well, there is a rumor that he burned a village and executed some of the men but it is only a rumor."

Swift Heart was nervous by the way this adviser sounded she wouldn't put it past him to burn a village to frame Nathan. "Well, other than that how are things?"

Mary Ann smile didn't return as she spoke "Lot of men have disappeared not like they died but..." She sighed "I don't know really."

Swift Heart nodded and smiled at her which she returned though to Swift Heart it felt fake.

* * *

As Grams, Grumpy, Loyal, and Bright Heart came into Vitolinè Grams felt the temperature drop too. And pulled her sweater tighter "Brrr it's kinda cold here."

Loyal Heart nodded and shook his head "Yeah, come on let's see if we can tell where we are."

She nodded and the group searched the area a little till the sound of foot steps could be heard "Guy's! into the bush!"

Loyal hissed as loud as he dared. They all hid in a bush just as a group of men in armor came into view. "Company halt."

A man yelled as they came into the clearing. He looked the area over and saw nothing before turning to his men "Gentlemen we are on our way to the village of Nögorgë to find a farm if you find it get the others first then we are to burn it to the ground."

A man in the line asked "Why sir?" The man up front turned around and said "The king believes there are spies there."

The man nodded and the man raised his sword "Company, move out."

The men then left and Grumpy, Grams, Bright Heart, and Loyal Heart crawled out of the bush "What are we gonna do?" Bright Heart asked

"I think we should follow them." Loyal Heart said quietly just in case one of them were hanging around

"What ever for dear?" Grams asked confused "If the king thinks there are spies here then it could be the girls and Tugs or maybe even Nathan."

Grumpy and Bright Heart shared glances and said to Loyal "Ah Loyal?"

He turned to him and asked "Yeah?" Grumpy cringed as he said "Nathan is the king."

Loyal Heart's eyes widened "Any more secrets?"

Bright Heart shook his head along with Grumpy and Loyal sighed "Well, we still should follow them."

They all nodded and began to follow the group of soldiers' tracks.


	7. Barn

Nathan was in his throne room reading when there was a knock on his door. "Come on in."

As he said it the door opened it was Andrew and he was smiling. "What do you want Andrew?"

His smile seemed to grow and he said "Remember earlier when you said that your Heart belonged to one and one only?"

Nathan nodded and said "Yeah why?"

Andrew waved a hand and a girl was thrown into the room.

Nathan stood up and said "Another one I already told you no."

Andrew laughed "I figured you would have recognized her but then again blind folds make that hard."

He took the blind fold off to reveal the Green eyes of Zoey Marsh. "Zoey!?"

Zoey's looked at Nathan in disbelief "Who are you?"

Andrew laughed harder and both looked at him "Man, oh man what a reunion."

he took a step forward and put an arm around Nathan "Dear Zoey don't you recognize your boyfriend?"

Zoey stood up and said "My boyfriend died."

Nathan fought back tears. She looked at him and she squinted "No, it can't be."

He started to breath irregularly "What?"

She took a step closer "You? Nathan!?"

Nathan panicked "Hi, Zoey."

She shook her head "Is this a dream?"

Nathan looked at Andrew who got some sick pleasure from this. "No, no your very much awake."

She shook her head and slapped Nathan then gave him a hug. "I thought you were dead."

He hugged her back "shhh it's ok."

He began to rock her back and forth. Andrew coughed and said "Well I'll leave you two be."

Nathan nodded and Andrew left.

* * *

As the patrol neared the town Loyal began to look for a farm and saw their were several. "How are we supposed to know which farm?"

Grumpy shrugged and then they all stopped. The patrol split up into a few small groups and dispersed throughout the town. Bright Heart looked around and then pointed to one of the farms "That one."

They all looked at him in disbelief

"How do you know?" Grams asked confused.

He smiled at her and said "Its the only one with a barn."

They all shrugged and headed toward the farm. As they approached the barn doors they heard the door open and saw Swift Heart peek her head out and look around.

Grumpy too looked around before hopping in front of her and putting a hand on her mouth to stop her from yelling "Shhh there are soldiers here and if they hear a scream they are gonna come running."

She swatted his hand and gave him a hug "By the Great Wishing Star don't scare me like that."

He smiled as the others approached. Loyal was the first to speak "Proud Heart in there?"

Swift Heart nodded and Loyal pushed past her to get in. "Geez he's angry."

Grumpy shrugged and asked "Hugs and Tugs here too?"

Swift Heart nodded and Grams sighed "Oh thank goodness."

Swift Heart cringed at her voice and said "Sorry, about that Grams."

She waved her off and said "I asked you to watch them and you technically did so I guess I am partially responsible."

Swift Heart smiled at her which she returned and went inside.

Last was Bright Heart who asked four words "Is Gentle Heart here?"

Swift Heart nodded and he too went inside.

"Well I'm glad to see you're safe." Grumpy said and she smiled "Relax I wouldn't go off and not tell you without a good reason."

He raised an eyebrow "Which would be?"

She cringed and said "Well, I kinda believe Gentle Heart."

Grumpy let go of her but stayed close as he asked "Really?"

Swift Heart nodded "She's persuasive."

Grumpy shrugged "Alright I trust her and you. Let's head in before they just assume we're staying outside."

Swift Heart laughed and held onto his arm as they walked in.

* * *

Back in Care-a-lot Tenderheart was at the Hall of Hearts when Harmony walked in. "Say Tenderheart you seen Swift Heart?"

He shook his head "No why?"

She smiled "Oh no reason just asking."

He smiled back and took her hand "Well I was just about to come see you but sense your here I figured I'd ask if you'd like to go see Berlin today."

She gave him a look and said "Berlin? Why Berlin?"

He smiled again and said "Because I know it's your favorite city."

She blushed and said "Touchè."

Then she smiled and he took her hand and lead her to the cloud car.

* * *

Over at True and Noble's house they were trying to figure out where everyone was. "I mean I haven't seen Grumpy, Swift Heart, Bright Heart, Loyal Heart, Proud, Gentle Heart, Hugs, Tugs, or even Grams all day." True Heart said Very concerned.

Noble tried to Calm her down "Relax True they're probably fine."

She shook her head and sat down. He smiled and sat next to her "Do you have any idea where they could be?" She asked him.

He squirmed slightly "Not that I can recall."

She looked at him and said "Why are you lying Noble?"

He squirmed more as he said "I'm not..."

She stood up and started him down "Why, are you lying to me?"

She said as she crossed her arms "Look, maybe they went to Vitolinè."

She looked at him funny "Where?"

He sighed as he stood up and said "Ok, so that Nathan child is still alive sorta I don't know really."

She raised an eyebrow as he said this. "Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head and she threw up her arms and began to stomp around clearly aggravated. "True Heart calm down."

She sighed and took a deep breath "Well, what are we gonna do about it?"

He shrugged and said "Lets just hope their ok." And he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Proud Heart was sleeping when Loyal came in so he sat down and watched her. She began to roll and stir then shot awake. "Ah...morning sweetie." Loyal said with a smile.

Proud Heart shook her head and asked in a sleepy voice "Hey honey."

Then she remembered where she was and asked "Wait what are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms and said "I could ask you the same question."

She rolled her eyes "Relax."

He shook his head and gave her a kiss "I'll relax when I learn our kid isn't as adventurous as you."

She smiled and whispered "I wouldn't be too sure."

He smiled and laid down next to her and the two cuddled on the hay.

* * *

Bright Heart saw Gentle Heart in the corner of the barn covered up in a blanket she just noticed him too and smiled. "Hey you."

He walked over to her and said "Hey, am I out of the dog house?"

Loyal Heart heard him and shot him a glance he put his hands up and said "Sorry."

Gentle Heart blushed but laughed. "Sorry about not going to your house yesterday. I was really tired and my house was closer."

He waved it off and said "Well, I should have supported your gut intuition so I bought these."

He pulled out two tickets to a concert featuring Imagine Dragons and Of Monsters and Men. She squealed and hugged him "You're the best!"

He hugged her back and said "No, you are."

She blushed harder but didn't care.

* * *

Grams found Hugs and Tugs napping on a hay bale on the second floor and smiled "My little darlings."

She then heard Swift Heart coming up the ladder "Hey Grams, sorry to bother you."

Grams smiled and waved it off. "Its fine dear."

She smiled back at the old bear and said "Just didn't want you to think no one had an eye on them."

Grams shook her head and said "Thought you and Grumpy would be inseparable?"

Swift Heart chuckled and said "We are." As Grumpy heaved him self up the ladder.

Grams giggled and said "I see."

Grumpy stood up and said "Well, I...don't...climb...ladder's...in barns." And fell down again.

Causing Swift Heart to laugh lightly "Man did I get lucky or what Grams."

Grams shook her head and said "I remember when you both were small."

Swift Heart smiled and said "I know I know we were cute as buttons."

Grams rolled her eyes and watched Hugs and Tugs again. "You know these two are gonna miss being the smallest ones in Care-a-lot."

Swift Heart looked at her and said "Didn't even think of that, how do you think they'll react?"

Grams shook her head and said "Like how most children do jealousy, then anger, them acceptance."

Swift Heart smiled and set Grumpy on the floor and covered him with a blanket then sat next to Grams. "Say Grams?"

Grams looked at her and asked "What is it?"

Swift Heart sighed "I think I wanna have kids soon."

The bear smiled and said "That's nothing to be ashamed of dear."

Swift Heart looked at her and said "I know it's just..."

She looked at Grumpy and Grams nodded "I see your worried you'll scare him off."

She nodded and put a hand under her chin. "I mean I love him and we're living together but I feel like I'm moving too fast for him as usual."

Grams chuckled and said "You needn't worry Swift Heart drop little hints and find out."

Swift Heart was confused and looked at her and asked "What do you mean?"

Grams leaned back and said "Well, for one try to get him talking about children I don't care how just don't be too obvious."

Swift Heart shrugged "And if he is not ready?"

Grams chuckled and said "He'll be ready trust me." And she stood up and grabbed a blanket to lay down near Hugs and Tugs.

Swift Heart sighed and went over to Grumpy Who woke up to the sound of her foot steps. "Hey honey."

She smiled and laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and said "You feeling ok?"

She nodded and said "Fine just...nervous."

He tilted his head and asked "About?"

She sighed and said "Hugs and Tugs you know how scary some of these adventures can be especially for kids."

Grumpy smiled and said "You sound like a mother."

Swift Heart laughed lightly "That a problem?"

He chuckled and said "Nah I like it."

She smiled and the two drifted off to sleep...


	8. Prisoners of Lies

The sound of a familiar scream woke Swift Heart up along with Grumpy. "What is it?"

She looked out the window to see a fire in the distance. "We need to leave now!"

Grumpy got nervous and asked "Why?"

She tilted her head toward the window which he looked out and said "Oh carp we forgot!"

He ran to her and threw on his jacket. "I'll get Grams and Hugs and Tugs. Go wake up Loyal and the others."

Swift Heart nodded and ran down the ladder.

Grumpy shook Grams lightly and said "Grams? Grams!"

She woke up and looked at him, "What is it dear?"

He turned and picked up Tugs as he said "We need to go now."

Grams was too tired to question why and picked up Hugs and the four made their way down the ladder, before meeting up with the others at the door.

Grumpy handed Tugs to Grams and helped Loyal open the doors. As they all stepped outside they saw Mary Ann and Joan being dragged from their home.

Swift Heart saw them and was about to run to them but Grumpy stopped her and said "No I'll get them."

She shook her head and said "Grumpy, no I can get there faster."

Grumpy held her face in his hands and said "Look, Swift Heart they," He indicated the group "need you more then Joan and Mary do."

She had tears in her eyes and he kissed her and walked away and yelled "Go!"

Swift Heart had to be dragged away by Loyal.

* * *

Grumpy ran up to one of the soldiers who saw him and pointed his gun and said "Hold it, who are you?"

Grumpy knew if he said his real name he would probably be shot right then and there so he thought of a fake one "I'm a... Patrick?"

The soldier shrugged and said "State your business."

Grumpy put on a fake smile and said "I need to see those farm girls."

The soldier looked and said "Go ahead."

Grumpy ran up to Mary and Joan and asked "You guys ok?"

They looked at him confused and asked "Who are you?"

He smacked his head "Sorry I forgot that we haven't officially meet."

He looked around and said "I'm Grumpy bear. Swift Heart is a friend of mine."

Mary nodded and then saw a soldier come up behind Grumpy and was about to yell when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head followed by her, Grumpy, and Joan falling unconscious.

* * *

Swift Heart finally pulled out of her dazed state before saying "Wait we have to go back."

She tried to rid herself from Loyal's grip but he wouldn't budge "No, Swift Heart we need to keep going."

She kept struggling and yelled "We can't just leave him!"

Loyal finally turned to her making them all stop "He will be fine."

Swift Heart shook her head "We can't just..."

Loyal looked at her and said "I know, I know, but the best way we can help him is to keep moving."

Proud Heart took Swift Heart's hand and said "Come on girly."

Swift Heart nodded and the group started moving again.

* * *

Zoey had fallen asleep in Nathan's arms so he set her on the bed and got changed. Walking into the courtyard he stared at the lights of the land; the mixes of blue, green, orange, red and all other colors were beautiful. Then he heard the sound of wings flapping. "Andrew what a nice surprise."

Andrew landed nearby and laughed "Staring at the lights again?"

Nathan chuckled and rubbed his head "Yeah nothing like that on Earth."

He smiled and said "Well I came by to make sure you were okay I will be off."

Nathan nodded and Andrew left Nathan then put a hand to his head as if in pain and shook it off. "Just a headache." And he walked back into the castle.

* * *

The next morning in Vitolinè...

The castle was a buzz Nathan had been told early that a spy had been caught along with two helpers and was being presented to him for trial. He sighed as the crowd began to form he sat in a large throne chair. Zoey sat in a slightly smaller chair and Andrew stood next to Nathan on his left. The sound of trumpets woke everyone who was still sleeping.

"Presenting the three prisoners."

As the man said this a wagon pulled by a mule was brought forth carrying all of them. In the cart was Grumpy, Mary, and Joan with Joan weeping slightly but trying to hold it together. All three had masks on.

Nathan didn't see the prisoners till they were closer and when he did he could feel his heart fall. He took a deep breath as he said "Please stand."

The three stood and Grumpy realized that they had to be at the castle.

Nathan stood up and motioned for the guard to "escort" the prisoner to a private meeting room. As Nathan, Grumpy, Mary, Joan, and Zoey entered the room the guards closed the door and Nathan began to remove their masks and shook his head "How did this happen?"

Mary spoke first "I was housing them in my barn."

Nathan sighed and as he took off Grumpy's mask he asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Grumpy took a deep breath and said "Well some of our friends came here so me and a few others followed suite."

Nathan shook his head again and said "Well I can't just let you go."

Joan nearly begged him to but held her head up "We understand."

Nathan nodded and sighed "Zoey?"

Zoey shrugged then said "We could always just put them in a cell for a day them sneak them out at night."

Nathan sighed and put a hand to his head then shrugged, it was worth a shot.

Mary Ann smiled and said "Thank you."

And they all returned to the room masks back on.

Nathan stood up and stretched out his arm with his thumb sticking out then he tilted it down and the people were cheering"These prisoners have been found guilty they shall be only forced to spend a day in the royal dungeons. Then they are to be executed."

The crowd cheered and guards took Grumpy, Mary, and Joan away.

* * *

Swift Heart and the others had set up a makeshift camp and were trying to decide their next move.

"Well we could always just wait until night to sneak in and break them out." Bright Heart suggested.

Loyal shook his head "We need to wait a little."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "And how long should we wait?"

Loyal raised his hands in defense "I don't know. Hell we don't even know what Nathan wants with them!"

Grams sighed loudly and said "Oh but we do Loyal, we do."

He looked at her and said "What?"

She sighed and stood up "Remember we saw that patrol earlier and they said they were looking for spies."

Loyal had completely forgot "What do they do to spies here?"

He asked expecting no general answer unfortunately Swift Heart had an idea "Hang them maybe."

She shook her head and sat down and Proud Heart put a hand on her back and rubbed it "it's okay."

Loyal shook his head and sat down too. "We'll get them out tonight Swift Heart I promise."

Swift Heart smiled and nodded.

* * *

Grumpy, Mary, and Joan were thrown into a small cell with the door closing and locking and the guard walking away.

Grumpy sighed and asked "You guys ok?"

They both nodded and Mary asked "Are you?"

He too nodded and sat down by the window and look out onto the courtyard where he saw a man fighting another man.

Grumpy watch as one man charged the other ducked and swung and hit the man in the gut and he fell over.

The victor stood up and held out a hand to the fallen foe and said "Next time John."

The man stood up and said "Eh, your too good your highness I remember when I could easily beat you."

The other man laughed "Come on let's go get breakfast."

The man turned around and revealed his face and to Grumpy's horrid surprise it was Nathan.

* * *

Swift Heart, Loyal Heart, Bright Heart, and Gentle Heart were planning on how to break Mary, Joan, and Grumpy out.

Loyal forbid Proud Heart and Grams refused to go or let Hugs and Tugs go to their disappointment. "Well Swift Heart? Any thing to add?"

She shook her head "No, but let's go over it one more time."

Bright Heart nodded and said "Okay so Gentle Heart will lure the guards out of the way into the castle the way into the castle then Loyal will create a distraction yeah know burning something what ever he can do. Then moi will distract the cell guard so the Swift heart over here can swipe the key and open the cell and release them then we all will randevu at this river. Got it?"

They all nodded "Okay good now we got about five or six hours what should we do?"

Everyone looked at Loyal and Swift Heart. Loyal shrugged and looked at Swift Heart who said "Me and Loyal heart will go check out the castle one last time you guys stay here."

They nodded and Swift heart and Loyal took off.


	9. Jail Break

Grumpy was starting to think they would die here. Though it had only been three hours, this place was terrible.

Not only was it terrible in lighting conditions but also restrooms, bedding, and just something to do. "You guys still okay?" He asked as he was the only one by the window and didn't want to hog it.

Mary smiled, at least what Grumpy thought was a smile, and said "I'm good Joan?"

Joan held up a hand and said "I'm okay."

Grumpy sigh and asked "So where are you guys from?"

Mary moved closer and said "Nögorgë, you?"

He smiled and said "A place called Care-a-lot in the Kingdom of Caring."

Joan rolled her eyes "Sounds like a long name."

Grumpy snorted and said "Says the kid from Nö...Nög... Nögorgë."

Joan, Mary, and Grumpy all laughed. "Man, who'd a thought this is how we would end up."

Mary nodded "Remind me next time someone saves me not to let them sleep in my barn."She said sarcastically.

Grumpy chuckled "Yeah." He looked out the window again and saw what he thought was some ears but rubbed his eyes and they were gone.

* * *

Tenderheart and Harmony landed in Berlin and were enjoying food at a German restaurant called Zur Letzten Instanz. A waitress came over and asked them "helfen Hallo wie kann ich Ihnen?"

Harmony had no idea what she was saying but Tenderheart did. "Hallo, möchte wir einige Burger bitte."

She smiled and walked away. Harmony was impressed and said "I didn't know you spoke German."

He smiled and said "I am multilingual."

Harmony nodded and asked "In what languages?"

He smirked and said "Lets see there's German, French, Latin, Greek, and a wee bit of Swedish."

Harmony nodded and said "Well, more than I know, and your fluent in all of them?"

TenderHeart shook his head "Not Swedish thats one I'm still learning."

She nodded and said "Fair enough but why don't you tell people?"

He smiled and said "Nobody asked."

She smiled back

* * *

Little did Grumpy know Swift Heart and Loyal were watching the castle taking small notes. "See anything new?"

Loyal shook his head and said "No, though it looks as if they will up security a bit more than we thought."

Swift Heart took the binoculars and said "Geez it's a good thing Bright Heart brought these huh?"

Loyal chuckled "Yeah, just hope Play..."

Swift Heart looked at him and he looked at her and both had to silence their laughter when they saw the dark black circles around their eyes "Dang it Playful."

Swift Heart said as she continued to look. "Yeah but I still say the plan will work."

Loyal nodded and the two moved back only to find a man right behind them gun in hand. "Hold it."

Swift Heart lifted her hands with Loyal the man said "Who are you?"

Swift Heart took a step forward and the man took one back then she dashed and kicked him in the shin "Run!"

And the two took off into the woods.

Nathan and Zoey were out on a walk when a man ran up to them panting. "My god man what happened?"

The man heaved out "Rabbit...and Dog...spying...planning break out."

Then he fell down Zoey pulled out her water and gave him some but Nathan was frozen in place he realized what was happening and who was doing it. "Zoey I have to head back to the castle."

She nodded and said "At least tell them I need some back up."

He nodded and ran off to the castle or more specifically the dungeon.

As Nathan came running down the stairs he relieved the guard and told him that a man would replace him. "Go help queen Zoey."

The man nodded and left. Nathan took the key and opened Grumpy's cell and said "Come quickly."

Grumpy, Mary, and Joan all walked out and Nathan reblind folded them and walked them out once out of sight he took their blind folds off and said "Listen to me go find the others then meet me at this river."

He pointed to the nearby river and the three nodded and ran off. Nathan looked around and sighed then returned to the castle to yell at a guard who had "abandoned" his post.

Unfortunately someone saw Nathan's heroic deed and was very angry about it...

* * *

Grumpy, Mary Ann, and Joan were trudging through the woods then heard a noise and stopped where they were and waited a minute then they heard leaves ruffle and turned to see Swift Heart coming through the bushes "Grumpy!"

She ran up and gave him a hug which he happily returned "Hey sweetie."

He held her tight. Mary Ann nudged Joan and smiled. Loyal was right behind Swift Heart and coughed and said "Sorry to break up the reunion but a we need to get back."

Swift Heart and Grumpy coughed too and said "Yes, well let's go."

And all five of them set off Grumpy and Swift Heart walking hand in hand.

* * *

Proud Heart watched Hugs and Tugs play she put a hand on her stomach. Grams saw this and sat next to her "How far a long?"

She looked at her confused "Yeah that's how I start my conversations too."

Grams chuckled and said "You know what I'm talking about."

Proud Heart sighed and said "About two, three weeks."

Grams smiled "Still not showing that's good."

Proud Heart shook her head and said "How did you know?"

She looked at her and said "I always do."

Proud Heart snickered "What that one of your tummy symbol powers?"

Grams shook her head and said "No, I'm just very observant."

Proud Heart nodded and said "Well, can you please not tell anyone?"

Grams bear gave her a look when she asked "You know who the father is?"

Proud Heart snapped at her "Of course I do."

Grams sighed "Well, at least tell True. Not just cause she's a founder but because she needs to know. She isn't one hundred percent sure that she can go through this and it would help if she knew she wasn't going through this alone."

Proud Heart nodded and said "Thanks Grams."

The old bear smiled and said "My pleasure dear."

And she got up and walked toward Hugs and Tugs who were fighting over a stick. Proud Heart smiled and put her hand on her stomach again and said "Please be friendlier."

Then she heard a ruffle of leaves and jumped to her feet but sighed with relief when it was only Loyal Heart. "Dear goodness Loyal scared me half to death."

He hugged her and said "Sorry but we can head home now Grumpy, Mary, and Joan got out so we don't have to stay here."

She smiled but it faded when a scream was heard.

Loyal looked at Proud and said "Stay here."

She nodded and he ran off.

* * *

As he crawled through a bush he saw Mary and Joan standing still a man with a gun right in front of them "Ah if it isn't the two jail breakers."

Mary stepped forward "What do you want?"

He smiled and said "Those little friends of yours would be nice."

Joan look at Mary remanded calm "No, no we won't tell you."

The man sighed "and here I hoped you'd cooperate."

Loyal Heart grabbed a rock and threw it, it hit the man in the head Mary took the opportunity and ran grabbing Joan on her way back.

Growling the man shot four times.

And one of them hit.


	10. Back Stabbing

Mary Ann turned to Joan who was holding her side and said "Joan you okay?"

Joan nodded and said "Yeah! Yeah let's keep going." And she stood up then the two began to run again.

The began to peruse them, unable to shoot again.

Joan was slowed down by her wound and had to use trees for support with Mary Ann pushing her forward.

As the man began to close the distance Joan was realizing at the rate they were going he was gonna catch up so she turned to Mary and said "Mary, Mary, I can't I can't."

Mary looked at her and said "Yes you can come on."

Joan shook her head and put her back against the tree and said "Go."

Mary shook her head "No, no I'm not just gonna leave you here!"

Joan had tears form as she said "Mary, I'm not gonna make it just go please."

Mary shook her head "No, no I'm not gonna let my sister die like this, not like this."

Joan smiled and said "Go."

As a tear fell down Mary's face she shook her head and weakly said "No..."

Joan was crying as she said "Mary, go on."

Mary nodded and cried as she said "I'm sorry."

Joan nodded and said "Me too."

And closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

Proud Heart had regrouped with the others and was freaking out slightly "Guys why hasn't Loyal come back yet? Think he's hurt? Where is he?"

Bright Heart put his hands on her shoulders and said "Relax, Proud Heart."

She took a deep breath and said "Yeah, yeah sorry just... Well what if he's not okay?"

She said as she slightly bounced up and down a little. Bright Heart shook his head and threw his hands up "I give!"

And he walked over to Gentle who lightly patted him on the back. "Good try."

Swift Heart chuckled lightly and walked over to Proud Heart and took her hand and said "He's fine girly."

She nodded. As soon as Swift Heart said it Loyal walked out from behind a Bush and Proud Heart nearly tackled him in a hug "Oh Loyal your all right."

He smiled and said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She hugged him tighter and he took a deep breath "Proud...can't...breathe."

She let him go and said "Oh sorry."

Loyal took long deep breaths and said "Well, I don't know what happened but I think Joan and Mary got away."

The others sighed but they soon tensed back up when they heard Mary say "One of us got away."

Swift Heart and the others turned to Mary who was standing there, blood on her hands and chest. Swift Heart was the first to get words out. "Mary what..."

Mary Ann raised her hand and said "If I was you I'd leave and never come back."

Bright Heart was slightly enraged "Wait you don't blame us for this do you?"

She shot him a glance and said "I do, I really do, now LEAVE!"

Bright Heart was about to say something but Gentle Heart stopped him and whispered "She's grieving leave her be."

And he shook his head but walked away with the others.

Mary felt more tears and sat down and began to sob again.

* * *

As the bears and cousins moved through the woods they tried to figure out what to do next "Well, we could go home." Loyal suggested hopeing for support.

Swift Heart shook her head "And what? Let that advisor of Nathan's keep corrupting him?"

Gentle Heart nodded "She's right Loyal we can't just leave there is too much to do."

Proud Heart and Grumpy muttered in agreement. Grams however was on Loyal's side but Hugs and Tugs agreed with the others and she couldn't say no to her "little darlings".

Loyal was outnumbered and he said "Well, what are we gonna do then?"

Swift Heart shrugged and said "I don't know but we had better think fast."

Grumpy nodded "We could always confront Nathan."

Gentle Heart shook her head "Not gonna work. I mean this advisor or whatever has got him convinced that he is his friend and Nathan, though corrupted, is loyal to his friends."

Grams sighed and said "Well, we could always try to show Nathan his adviser's corruption."

Proud Heart nodded "That could work."

The others muttered a little before agreeing with them.

"But how?" Swift Heart asked with no idea herself.

"Hmmm well I'm not sure really." Grams confessed but Loyal had an idea "We put him in a situation where his advisor would reveal himself."

They looked at him and he said "Listen, his advisor thinks that Nathan won't ever catch him or when he does he can explain it. So all we have to do is make him confess to his murder and corruption in front of Nathan, or maybe even Zoey and BOOM! We got him."

Grumpy nodded now that Loyal had said it in layman's term. "That just might work but how do we get him to confess?"

Loyal thought then said "This man seems like one who brags a lot. But to who we don't know. Probably prisoners no one would believe."

They nodded and Swift Heart asked "So, what all we have to do is get him to confess to...who...us?"

Proud Heart nodded "Yeah, I mean Nathan still trusts us clearly or he wouldn't have let Grumpy, Mary, and...Joan go." She paused remembering the poor child but shook her head and said "Anyways, he won't believe us if we say we have a hunch that his advisor is evil. But if we had evidence or a confession he may believe us."

Gentle Heart sighed "That means we have two options. Bring Joan's body to him or get his advisor to confess."

Swift Heart shook her head "Well I'm not making Mary suffer more than she already has."

The others nodded and sat down to plan how they were gonna get the advisor to confess.

* * *

Nathan was in his castle talking to a guard when Andrew stormed in. Very angry. He grabbed Nathan's arm and dragged him into a room. "Andrew the hell?"

He was steamed as he said "THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM?"

Nathan was furious "Who?"

Andrew shook his head and said "Those little bear animal things."

Nathan shook his head "What the Hell are you talking about?"

Andrew hit the wall as he said "I saw you let them go Nathan don't play dumb."

Nathan was stunned he realized what Andrew was talking about but couldn't think of a way out. "Andrew...I"

Andrew raised his hand and said "You don't deserve this."

And he snatched Nathan's crown and yelled "Guards!"

Nathan smiled and said "What are they gonna do for you?"

Andrew smiled which caused Nathan's to disappear as two men took his arms Nathan shrugged them off and said "I can walk myself."

And he started walking the guards following.

* * *

Zoey was in her room putting on jewelry when she heard a knock and answered it. "Hello?"

It was a soldier "My lady the king requested you."

She nodded and followed him as she walked down the stairs she saw Nathan, his hands tied, with two guards and said "Nath.."

Suddenly he yelled "Zoey it's a trap!"

And turned to uppercut one of his guards and grabbed his sword and cut him self free just in time to turn to the other.

Zoey was about to run when the guard grabbed her she stepped on his foot which with her heels felt like a dagger. The man hopped in pain and she kicked him down the stairs.

Nathan was fighting the two guards and looked to be winning as one went to stab him in the back Nathan side stepped and cut the man's face a little. The man held his face in pain and said "You'll pay for that."

Nathan gave a cocky smile and said "Oh will I?"

The man charged him, his friend attempting to attack Nathan from behind. Nathan took another side step and the two men's swords locked and Nathan cut them both down. "Well then, Zoey you okay?"

She nodded only for the man she kicked down to get up Nathan threw his sword and hit the man in the back. "Come on let's go."

She nodded and followed him down to the courtyard where a group of soldiers spotted them and charged.

Nathan lifted his sword and said "Hurry to find the care bears and cousins."

She shook her head and said "And what? Leave you here? I'm lost you once not again."

Nathan blocked an attack and cut the man's stomach. "Zoey we don't have time just go."

She shook her head "Andrew'll kill you."

Nathan turned to her and cupped her face in his hand and said "He still needs me to achieve power. He won't kill me, yet. Go get the care bears and come back and bust me out."

She had tears in her eyes and Nathan kissed her then pushed her away "Go!"

She turned to run and Nathan charged the guards and cut one's arm while killing another.

Zoey turned just to see more guards pouring in...

* * *

Swift Heart was walking with Grumpy though the woods hand in hand. The group had called a break and she was still trying to see if she could get a simple yes or no out of him for kids. "Its beautiful here."

He nodded and said "Sure is, but not as beautiful as you." And he gave her a Rose.

She blushed and said "Stop it! Reminds me of that song by Imagine Dragons, Rocks."

He smacked his head and said "Oh I almost forgot!" And he pulled out two tickets and said "Wanna go?"

She looked at them and said "Oh my gosh Grumpy! I've been dieing to see this."

He smiled and she gave him a kiss "You know I love you right?"

She said jokingly but actually meant it. He laughed "I know, I love you two."

She smiled and said "Wow Imagine Dragons the're my favorite band, I wonder if my kids will like them too."

Grumpy stopped and looked at her and said "Swift Heart that's the ninth time this walk alone you've mentioned kids."

She cringed and thought "Uh-oh."

He shook his head and said "Something going on?" Then his face hardened and he asked "Swift Heart are you pregnant?"

She blushed and shook her head fast "No. NO! Just...I guess..." She didn't know how to word it.

Grumpy tilted his head "What is it?"

Swift Heart was uneasy and looked at the Rose he had given her. "I've just been thinking and, now feel free to say no, but I thought maybe I don't know I just thought..."

He sighed and said "Spit it out."

She sighed and said "I thought maybe we could have cubs soon?"

His eyes widened and he thought "Oh no." Grumpy loved Swift Heart and children, though he never really showed it. At least in public. He was torn about it. Half of him was saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The other half was just afraid "Well, uh Swift Heart, that's a, pretty big step I mean, a..."

Swift Heart's heart fell a little but she held out and held the Rose close to her chest.

Grumpy though about it and said "Well, first thing's first. If I accept, I wanna get married first. I love you but I have my morals to consider."

She nodded and said "Fair enough."

He nodded and said "Also we are gonna have to wait till after True Heart's baby arrives cause last thing Care-a-lot needs is two pregnant women."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Any last demands?"

He chuckled and said "One final one, I won't tell you when I propose."

She gave him a look and said "That's a demand?"

He nodded and said "Yes so no begging, I may be a grumpy bear but I can be romantic."

Swift Heart snickered but said "I'll give you that."

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping Grumpy turned in front of Swift Heart and saw Zoey crawling through a bush "Oh my gosh Grumpy, Swift Heart I need your help."

Swift Heart shoved Grumpy aside and said "I'll say what happened?"

She sighed and sat down as she said "Andrew betrayed us."

Swift Heart had a strange look on her face as she asked "Who's Andrew?"

Zoey hit herself in the head lightly and said "The advisor."

She put air quotes around the world "advisor" and shook her head while she said "Soon to be king."

Grumpy and Swift Heart looked at her and she had a tear form in her eye "He back stabbed Nathan."

Swift Heart gave her a hug which she returned with more tears "He plans on invading Earth with his army in hopes that he will be emperor of everything. Maybe even the Kingdom of Caring."

That got their attention and Grumpy said "Come on let's get you back to our camp."

She nodded and stood up and walked with them back to camp.


	11. Escaping 101

Nathan stood before Andrew bloody, bruised, and tired. He had fought for hours just to buy Zoey time. Andrew was wearing a crown while having servants feed him grapes

"Want one?" Andrew asked smiling ear to ear. Nathan shot him a glance then looked down.

Andrew shrugged "Oh smile Nathan let's face it you weren't right to rule."

Nathan's eyebrow raised and he said "Oh really?"

Andrew smirked "Yeah really. I mean see how easily you were over thrown?"

Nathan nodded and said "All right I'll give you that."

Andrew stood up and two servants tried to give him water but he just smacked them. "You know Andrew I would be nicer to your people."

Andrew laughed "Nice!? Me? Ha!"

Nathan shook his head and asked "So what do you need me for?"

Andrew titled his head and said "What makes you think I need your help?"

Nathan made a face and said "The fact that I'm still alive."

Andrew nodded "Fair enough."

Nathan sighed "So?"

Andrew walked down the steps as he said "Well, your death wouldn't exactly make me king like that." He snapped his fingers. "So I need you alive for legitimacy purposes."

Nathan chuckled "Alright, but a don't expect much."

* * *

The group listened to Zoey's story and they were now telling her about Joan's death and the loss of Mary Ann's farm. As she listened in horror they told her about how soldiers had been in the woods, talking about the king wanting to find spies. Then about how they had dragged the two from their home, followed by them filling her in about the strange man shooting and killing Joan. "It doesn't seem like Nathan to do something like that."

Swift Heart shrugged "I thought the same thing and from what you've told me about this Andrew I wouldn't put it past him to have lied and sent Nathan's soldiers to make Nathan look bad."

Loyal nodded "Yeah or for him to convince Nathan that it was a good idea."

Zoey sighed "God I hope he's okay."

Bright Heart put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Nathan's a strong kid."

She smiled at him and said "Any idea how we are gonna get him out?"

Proud Heart was thinking before she said "We could always just change the plan so that we get Nathan rather than Grumpy and the... others." They all nodded.

As Nathan was thrown into his cell the first thing he noticed was the smell, of sweat, tears, and shame. "What a dump." The guard laughed as he walked away Nathan stood up and looked out the window and notice Andrew giving a speech.

"...And so my soldiers together we will rise up and eviscerate the corruption, and the greed, and the insanity, and the evil within our goverment and we will show the world that we will win." He paused for a moment to catch his breath and continued "We have time again and again lived underneath kings who are so greedy that they don't see their people suffering below so I ask you all to join me to show them that the people rule, the people are the courageous one, the people will run the world, thank you."

As Andrew stepped down a thunderous applause rose from the men and Nathan thought he saw Andrew smirk a little.

He shook his head and sat down on his cell bench while thinking of ways to escape, or even killing him self but that was thought he didn't want to think about.

Swift Heart had to account for Zoey, who insisted on helping in the jail break. She looked up and realized it was almost dusk and walked over to Loyal and said "We'd better move."

He nodded and signaled the others and the began to take off toward the castle. Grumpy had Swift Heart stay toward the back a little and nobody seemed to notice. Once the others were out of sight he turned to her and kissed her and she kissed him back. "Well, what was that for?"

He smiled and said "Because I love you and I want you to know that..." He looked around but saw no one. "That in regards to our little plan," He put a hand on her stomach. "You have my full support."

She smiled and gave him another kiss and said "I love you too Grumps."

He smiled and took her hand and the two jogged to catch up with the others.

* * *

Loyal and the group finally arrived on the scene and were checking if the coast was clear.

Loyal turned to Gentle and said "Okay go." She nodded and blushed as she walked in front of the door and said "Nah, nah can't catch me."

The two guard looked at each other then at Gentle Heart and began to chance her and she began to run.

The group entered the castle and closed the door Loyal said "Ok I'm gonna go see if I can't find something to distract them wait for it to happen before moving okay?"

They all nodded and Loyal left to look for something to distract the rest of the castle with...

It didn't take Loyal Heart long to find it, all he had to do was ring the castle bell and the guard would come running. He looked around but didn't see anyone and dashed across the yard and began to ring the bell.

Men came out from all directions most half asleep and began to run toward the walls. Swift Heart nodded and the others followed her to the dungeon door where the guard stood she looked at Bright Heart who ran out and kicked the man in the shin "Ow why you little."

And he tried to grab Bright Heart but failed and the raccoon began to run Swift Heart and Zoey opened the door and walked to the dungeon.

"Can't see a thing." Zoey said squinting trying to figure out what was what.

Swift Heart lit a match, grabbed a torch, and lit it and the two traveled down and searched room for Nathan. It took them a minute or two but they found it and opened it. Nathan saw their faces and said "Well I'll be."

Zoey smiled and gave him a hug then smacked his arm "Stop having chivalry!"

He laugh and took her hand. Swift Heart smiled and said "Come on, Grumpy is waiting by the door."

As the group came out of the dungeon Grumpy saw them and sighed then took Swift Heart's hand and said "C'mon we had better get to the river."

They all nodded and followed him to the others had escaped the castle and we're now at the river waiting for Swift Heart and the others.

* * *

"Where are they?" Asked an impatient Gentle Heart.

Bright Heart held her hand and said "Relax, they will be here."

Loyal nodded "Speak of the devil."

As he said it he saw the others and waved to them. They walked over and said "So what now?"

Loyal motioned toward the river.

"SWIM!?" Swift Heart asked seeming to have a panick attack.

Loyal shook his head no "No, there is a boat a little ways down."

She sighed but moved closer to Grumpy who wrapped his arm around her.

The group found the boat and hoped in and rowed across fortunately for them Andrew had pulled the men off the walls and was beating one. Someone claimed rang the bell.

Once over the river and away from the riverbed Zoey attacked Nathan with kisses and said "You EVER do that again I'll kill you."

He blushed and put his hands up "What ever you say."

She kissed him again and Loyal rolled his eyes "Alright, alright we can go home NOW right?"

Nathan shook his head "Sadly Loyal I need your help."

Loyal turned to him and asked "And that would be?"

Nathan sighed and said "Well, you see Andrew wants power and he won't rest till he owns everything and I mean EVERYTHING."

Loyal nodded and said "Zoey told us about the Earth invasion."

Nathan shook his head "That's not all."

Swift Heart was confused and said "What else is there?"

Nathan sighed and said "Well, Andrew knows that you can rule a person and you don't own them so his philosophy is that he needs to *ahem* exterminate the vermin from Earth."

Grumpy was now confused too and said "What does that mean?"

Nathan sighed "He wants to rid the world of good free thinkers you know leaders, rebels you name it and that includes, well, you guys."

Loyal's eyes widened "Us!?"

Nathan shrugged "Yeah and I don't mean just the adults, everyone who can and or will rise up and overthrow him."

Loyal shook his head "So why us?"

Nathan sighed again "Because you guys tell people to be themselves and he sees that as a threat."

Bright Heart shook his head "But how is he gonna get to Earth, and Care-a-Lot?"

Zoey shrugged with Nathan but Nathan said "Does it matter? Right now I need you guys to help me rally the people against Andrew."

Grumpy tilted his head "What makes you think we can do anything? This place isn't too keen on outsiders."

Nathan nodded and said "True, however you all saw Andrew's tyranny maybe the people will believe you."

Gentle Heart shrugged "Can we go Bright Heart my feet are getting tired."

Swift Heart nodded "Yeah mine too Grumpy."

They both nodded and took their girls back to camp "Loyal?"

Loyal sighed and said "Alright I'll see what I can do, but just so you know if my family gets hurt here you're gonna pay huge."

Nathan nodded and Loyal left. Nathan turned to Zoey who shrugged and leaped into his arm "My feet hurt too." Nathan rolled his eyes and carried her back.

* * *

Proud Heart was nervous "Where are they?"

Grams sighed and put Tugs down for bed and turned to her and said "Sweetie relax."

She nodded but her hands were fidgeting a little.

Grams rolled her eyes and picked up Hugs who was already asleep and set her next to Tugs. Proud Heart looked at them and "Awwwed"

Grams smiled and said "Still in the that's what my child's gonna be like phase?"

Proud Heart shook her head and said "Nope I'm in the that is what my child will be like phase."

Grams smiled and said "I have a feeling your gonna have a curious one."

Proud Heart smiled at her stomach and said "I hope so. Though not too curious."

Grams chuckled and asked "Have you thought of a name?" Proud Heart sat down and thought for a moment "I like Stubborn Heart."

Grams looked at her and said "Stubborn?"

Proud Heart smiled "Seems like a mix of loyalty and pride."

Grams nodded and said "I'll give you that."

Proud Heart yawned and said "I'm gonna go to bed."

Grams nodded and watched Proud Heart lay down.

She sighed and looked back at Hugs and Tugs and smiled.

* * *

As Grumpy was walking he took a detour and sat down and said "Say Swift Heart?"

She looked at him and asked "Yeah?"

Grumpy sat down next to her "What made you wanna have kids?"

She sighed and leaned against the tree "Well it started with me first going out with you."

She put her hand on his and smiled at him which he returned when she continued "Then I just kinda constantly had kids on my mind everywhere and I mean everywhere."

Grumpy nodded and asked "Why else?" She closed her eyes and said "Your gonna laugh at me."

He gave her a look and said "C'mon you trust me don't you?"

She nodded and said "When True Heart told us she was pregnant I kinda thought that it may have been..."

He looked at her confused and she said "Let me rephrase. I kind put myself in her situation."

She gave a weak smile and Grumpy tilted his head and said "Why would you be ashamed of that?"

She sighed and said "Because I'm Swift Heart rabbit the fastest care bear and cousin and the thought of me slowing down and having babies doesn't sound like it would appeal to people you know?"

He nodded "It is kinda different, but it is what you really want right?"

She nodded and said "Again if you feel your not ready I completely understand."

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss which she returned and rolled onto his lap.

When they broke he said "With you I'm ready for anything."

She smiled at him and said "Well then, should we head back?"

He looked around and smiled back and said "Nah."

And he gave her another kiss this one much more passionate.

* * *

The following morning...

Proud Heart woke up and looked around to find Loyal sleeping next to her she sighed and shook him "Loyal? Loyal!"

He mumbled and said "Yeah sweetie?"

In a sleepy voice she asked "Everything ok?"

He nodded and sat up "You two okay?"

She smiled and said "Of course we are."

Suddenly Bright Heart leaned in and said "Who's we?"

The two jumped and said "Nothing Bright Heart gosh don't do that."

He smiled but Gentle smacked him "Sorry guys must have lost track of him."

She then grabbed his ear and said "C'mon you."

Bright Heart was trying to loosen her grab while saying "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Proud Heart shook her head and said "Well, we should probably get dressed."

He nodded and the two threw on their clothes and stepped outside to find the others already eating some breakfast.

"What time is it?" Nathan smiled and said "About nine-ish."

Loyal nodded and said "Still kinda early could still catch a few zs..." and he began to back away slowly but Proud Heart smack him upside the head "Ow, I was kidding."

She raised an eyebrow and he put his hands up and sat down with the others. Looking around Proud Heart noticed Swift Heart and Grumpy weren't there. "Say were are Grumpy and Swift Heart?"

The others shrugged and Zoey said "Maybe still in their tent?"

Proud Heart shrugged and sat down when Grumpy's voice scared them "Well, actually no."

They all gasped and jumped. Loyal shook his head and said "Man, today is full of surprises."

Proud Heart shook her head and said "You two look like you slept on the floor."

Everyone looked at her and Bright Heart said "We all slept on the ground."

She rolled her eyes and said "Oh you all know what I mean." Then they all shared in a laugh.

Grumpy and Swift Heart sigh and sat down "So what's on the day's agenda?"

Nathan looked at Zoey and he sighed and said "Well, I was thinking. I know you all have been through a lot and I'm not gonna force you but I really do need your help and I will leave it up to you."

The Bears and Cousins looked at each other and Loyal sighed "Lets vote."

They all nodded "All in favor of helping Nathan?"

Swift Heart, Grumpy, Bright Heart, and Loyal raised their hands "All opposed?"

Grams, Gentle Heart, and Proud Heart raised their hands.

Loyal sighed and said "The motion carries."

Suddenly a small voice could be heard "Hey! We didn't get to vote."

Loyal turned to see Hugs and Tugs standing behind them their arms crossed "a well a..."

Swift Heart stood up and said "Of course, our bad guys do you think we should help Nathan?"

Both nodded Yes and Swift Heart smiled and said "That's the spirit."

Loyal rolled his eyes "The motion still carries."

Nathan smiled and said "Thanks guys."

Grumpy waved his hand and said "Well, then what is the plan?"

Nathan sighed and said "Andrew is gonna try to convince the Kingdom that I am either dead or missing so he can keep power however due to the face this place is barely out of the industrial age thanks to moi. So we should be able to rally people much faster then him."

They nodded but still had questions "Well, how about soldiers I mean they won't trust us they hate outsiders."

Nathan shook his head "Only because *ahem* he who shall not be named convinced me that would be a good idea."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Well, then we had better move."

They all nodded too, and began to pack up.


	12. The Campaign Begins

Grumpy had only the clothes on his back along with almost everyone else, so he was sitting in his make shift tent with Swift Heart talking "You okay?"

She gave him a look and said "What?"

He smiled and said "I said are you okay?"

She shrugged and said "Fine."

She stood up and gave him a kiss and he smiled "C'mon we should join the others."

She nodded and said "Lead the way."

He laughed and opened the "door" for her.

As they walked out They realized that they were the last ones out and about. Loyal rolled his eyes and said "Come on let's go." They nodded and the group set off.

* * *

As the group trucked through the woods Nathan was trying to decide whether or not he should return to Earth after this or stay here so he decided to consult Zoey "Hey Zoey?"

She looked at him and said "Yeah?"

He sighed and said "Do you wanna to go back to Earth after this?"

She thought about it and shrugged and said "I'm not sure. Life there wasn't exactly great for us."

Nathan nodded but just sighed "Well, we might wanna consider both options."

She smiled at him and said "Don't worry I will."

He hugged her and said "I know."

She grabbed his arm and laughed. Bright Heart looked at Gentle Heart and smiled at her she saw him and asked "What?"

He shrugged "Nothing just forgot that I haven't told you how beautiful you look."

She blushed but smiled "Thanks your not too bad yourself."

He smirked and held her hand. Proud Heart and Swift Heart giggled. Loyal Heart and Grumpy just rolled their eyes but Grumpy smirked at Swift Heart. She smiled back when Nathan stopped "Ah there it is."

Loyal was confused and asked "Where what..." He stopped when he saw the gleam of a rather large town and he shook his head "You wanna start rallying the people here?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah."

Loyal shrugged and asked "What's this place even called?"

"ßüren."

Grumpy looked at him and said "Well where do we start?"

Nathan sighed and said "Well, it's a busy town. I'm gonna head to the beer hall. I have a contact there. You guys head to a hotel or an inn, that's where our base will be."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Come on guy's." And everyone followed her.

That is except Swift Heart and Grumpy, who stopped Nathan before he left and said "Can we tag along?"

Nathan shrugged "Why not. Just be careful and wear these." And he handed them some robes.

Which they put on and said "Lets go." He nodded and the three set off.

* * *

Nathan, Swift Heart, and Grumpy entered a beer hall and sat down and ordered two sodas. Swift Heart and Grumpy were thirsty. "So what's the plan?" Grumpy asked.

Nathan smiled and said "Come to the back in five minutes."

He nodded and Nathan got up and left. Grumpy looked at Swift Heart and said "So?"

She smiled "So what?"

Grumpy shrugged "Oh I don't know what do you think he's doing?"

Swift Heart shrugged "Who knows." Then the waitress put down the two sodas and left. Grumpy and Swift Heart chit chatted for a little till they realized it had been five minutes. Getting up they went into the back and took a seat at a table as Nathan was talking

"My friends sense childhood I have always believed in..." He fell silent for a moment when he realized nobody was listening and coughed and tried to continue "I... believed in...a..."

At first he was silent, then Nathan snapped and yelled "IS ANYONE LISTENING!?"

The room fell silent and they all looked at him "That's the problem now a days. Nobody Cares. The poverty and the greed and the poor starving children. I have always envisioned a land that has fairness and you all know what this place is?"

No one spoke So Nathan answered for them "Its a joke. You all let some king rule you then when he dies you let another one rule?"

He had their attention now. "One man once said all it takes for evil to rise is for good men to do nothing. Well look at yourselves your doing nothing."

The men nodded and began to clap but Nathan wasn't finished "Together we can show them that the people have a voice who's with me?"

The men broke out in a thunderous applause even Grumpy and Swift Heart were clapping Nathan nodded and left the podium then walked up to Grumpy and Swift Heart and said "Come on let's go."

As they left they began chanting his name "Nathan! Nathan! Nathan!"

Was heard throughout the streets Grumpy was confused "Nathan didn't they know you were king?"

Nathan shook his head "Even I hadn't given everyone knowledge of my taking of the throne."

Swift Heart nodded "Not a bad speech though."

Nathan smiled "Thank you I try." And they all laughed.

* * *

Grams, Proud Heart, Loyal Heart, and Gentle Heart had gone out to the market. Getting some food they had decided to leave Bright Heart and Zoey to cubsit. "You know Bright Heart I don't know why you were skeptical about cubsitting these guys are adorable."

Bright Heart laughed "But you haven't seen them when they are adventurous."

Zoey tilted her head and said "What?"

Bright Heart nodded "Yeah, these two can be evil."

Tugs heard him and said "Hey!"

Hugs heard him too and said "Yeah, we're good!"

Bright Heart nodded and said "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

Zoey smacked his arm "Bright Heart don't be mean."

He held his hands up "I'm not just stating facts."

Zoey rolled her eyes and asked "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Hugs and Tugs shared a look and said "Can we explore the city?"

Zoey shook her head no "Sorry guys but Nathan and the others told us to stay here."

Both cubs began to pout and said "No fair."

Zoey shrugged and said "So sorry but we can look out the window."

Both cubs seemed to cheer up and said "Yeah!" And ran up to the window and looked out it.

Zoey shook her head and said "Wanna look Bright Heart?"

He shook his head and said "I have to watch the door."

Zoey shrugged and joined the two over at the window she looked out the window too. "What a beautiful city."

The other two nodded and said "Are you sure we can't explore it."

She sighed and said "I really wish we could guys, I do, but we can't."

They seemed to pout so she again tried to cheerful up again "We can explore it later."

They sighed and said "Yeah.."

She felt bad and was debating if she should or should not let them explore the city.

Fortunately there was a knock on the door and Bright Heart opened it and relaxed when he saw it was Nathan, Swift Heart, and Grumpy. "Hey guys."

They smiled and Zoey gave Nathan a hug "How'd it go?"

Nathan smiled "Perfect."

Swift Heart decided to add her opinion "I second that."

Nathan rolled his eyes and said "Well, I guess I should inform you all of the plan."

They nodded and sat on one of the beds and Nathan pulled out a map. "Ok so when Andrew had me imprisoned I overhead him talking to some soldiers saying he was going to form a democratic republic so he has to give the power back to the people."

Grumpy shook his head "So?"

Nathan continued "So, this means there is gonna be an election and if we win we can kick Andrew out for good."

Swift Heart nodded but her brow furrowed "Well, doesn't he have the whole country at his back I mean he'll easily win."

Nathan nodded and said "So, we use this as a chance to rally support say we fail and Andrew wins, then we rally our supporters and overthrow Andrew."

Bright Heart shrugged and said "Well then you need to campaign right? So what, you gonna do it by yourself?"

He shook his head and said "That's where you guys play in."

Hugs and Tugs asked "Even us?"

Nathan laughed and said "Of course."

They cheered and said "Oh goodie goodie gosh."

Nathan shook his head and turned back to the other "What are we gonna do exactly?" Grumpy asked

Nathan pulled out a poster and said "You up for making a flag slash symbol?"

Grumpy looked at Swift Heart and said "Why not."And they all got to work.

* * *

Gentle Heart, Grams were buying some apples when they heard a commotion and turned to see a man standing on a box talking "The king has stepped down and now Vitolinè is free to vote for a president!"

The people cheered and turned to Gentle who nodded and they regrouped with the other and all headed back to the inn that they were staying arriving at the inn they noticed a small crowd gathering and grew worried but managed to sneak in and find their room. "Hey guys um there is a rather large crowd gathering around the inn any idea why?"

Nathan nodded "Let me guess man just told you there is gonna be a vote for a president in the Vitolinè?"

She nodded and Nathan said "They must be here to nominate or kill me."

Everyone tensed and Nathan stepped out side they heard screams and Nathan came back in his shirt town and his face covered in lipstick "Yup here to nominate."

Everyone laughed and got back to working on the banner.

After a few hours they decided that it was done. "Now that's a flag and or banner."

Nathan laughed and held up the banner which was a rectangle shape with two black triangles facing inwards and the middle half red and half blue with the words "Liberty Shall Never DIE!" On it.

They all nodded and Grams said "I can sew a flag if you wish dear" Nathan nodded and Grams pulled out some thread and began to sew. Nathan clapped his hands and said "Ok who's hungry?"

Everyone raised their hands and Nathan nodded "Well Grumpy wanna see if we can cook something up?"

He nodded and stood up and the two walked into the tiny kitchen.

Zoey thought of a game and said "Hey let's play charades!"

Everyone nodded and they decided Zoey could go first "Oh okay I got it."

She began to swing her arms in a clockwise motion acting like she was holding something. Bright Heart guessed "Um a farmer?"

She shook her head and Gentle Heart went next "A miner?"

Zoey smiled and pretended to clean off sweat "You got it."

Gentle Heart went up and tried to think of something "Ah ha I got it." She began to flap her arms in a desperate manner.

"Ah a bird?" Swift Heart guessed.

Gentle Heart shook her head and kept flapping this time faster and squatting down.

"How about a baby bird?" Proud Heart guessed Gentle Heart nodded.

Swift Heart was mad but kept her mouth shut.

Proud Heart went up and thought for a moment and figured out rather quickly what to do and began to dance terribly on purpose

"Ah a dancer?" Loyal guessed but Proud Heart shook her head

"Um a break dancer." Gentle guessed. Proud Heart shook her head again. Tugs then shouted "I know a bad dancer."

Proud Heart nodded and pointed at him. "You got it kiddo."

He smiled and he and Hugs ran up after whispering quickly the had their plan. Tugs knelt down and Hugs hopped over him and vice versa. "Frog?" Loyal guessed.

They shook their head and continued Zoey made a face and guessed "Jumping?"

They shook their heads again this went on for about an hour till Grumpy came in and said "Let me guess leap frog?"

They stopped and nodded to him and clapped. "How?... eh forget it." Loyal said and everyone laugh and sat down to eat what Nathan and Grumpy had made.

Swift Heart and Grumpy sat down on the floor next to each other. Loyal and Proud ate on one of the beds.

Bright Heart and Gentle were "lucky" enough to get the table with Hugs and Tugs who were messy enough eaters as it is. Grams was still sewing but Nathan gave her a special sandwich. She smiled which he returned. As everyone ate they all chit chatted and finally when everyone had finished and Hugs and Tugs had been cleaned up Nathan said "Anyone up for a tour of the city?"

Hugs and Tugs were immediately at his feet begging "Pleaseeeeeee."

He smiled and said "Okay, anyone else."

They all shook their heads no and Nathan shrugged and picked up the two cubs and said "Alright we'll be back." Grams looked at him and said "Make sure they don't get into trouble."

He nodded and said "Okay I will." And walked out the door.

* * *

He set them down and told them"Look guy's ill cut you a deal. I have to go to a meeting for a few minutes if you behave yourselves on the whole walk there I'll let you stay in the meeting deal?"

They nodded and said "Deal."

He smiled and said "Good, now I swear we will look at the city on our way back okay?"

They nodded and he picked them back up again. As Nathan and the cubs arrived at the beer hall Nathan made sure they would behave "You two ready?"

They nodded and Nathan walked in and was meet with cheers "Nathan!"

They yelled he waved and said "Let's get this campaign going!"

They yelled more and Nathan put Hugs and Tugs right near where he was gonna speak.

Everyone gathered around and listened. "Gentlemen, here I am. To some I am a tyrant, to some I am a hero."

The men cheered but Nathan held up a hand and they fell silent "But most of all I am viewed as a person. This means that I am treated as if I have a mind of my own by my fellow men, that is except the kings who run this place."

Some of the men chuckled "So that is why I came here to tell you that I shall run for office."

The men clapped and more people seemed to come in. "And in conclusion my friends we shall never let libery die!"

The people cheered as Nathan picked up Hugs and Tugs and left.


	13. The Campaign Continues

As Grams finished up everyone else had fallen asleep and she chuckled "Oh my they never could stay up too late." She tied off the last knot and said "Ah finished."

As she said this the door opened and it was Nathan carrying a sleeping Hugs and Tugs "Hey Grams, these two fell asleep on the way back."

Grams shook her head and took the two and set then down on one of the beds.

She sighed and said "I have the flag ready."

Nathan nodded and she handed it to him and he unfolded it and said "Awww Grams it's perfect."

She smiled and relaxed "Phew I was worried you wouldn't like it."

He smiled and said "How could I not? You're very crafty."

Grams blushed and said "Thanks." She yawned and said "Well, I had better get some rest."

Nathan nodded and laid down next to Zoey. Grams took her spot and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As morning came Grumpy was the first to wake up and looked around and noticed that everyone was still asleep so he got up to start breakfast.

He put some eggs in a pan and began to cook them when he yawned and turned to get a little salt. Swift Heart rushed him and gave him a kiss which after calming down he returned and said "Well, a little frisky this morning are we?"

She smiled and said "Just my way of saying thanks."

He smiled and turned back to the eggs a grin on his face. Swift Heart tilted her head and asked "Say Grumpy?"

He turned to her and asked "Yeah?" She blushed slightly and said "Ummm just curious."

She made sure the others were still asleep then she asked "I can't remember, you know back in the woods if we..."

Grumpy's eyes widened and he said "Oh ummm. Well, we fell asleep and nothing per say."

She sighed and said "Oh, good just didn't want to ruin one of your demands."

He smiled and hugged her and sighed "If they're too demanding just say and I may or may not change them."

She rolled her eyes and said "No, they're fair and all. I just don't know what it feels like." She was rotating her hands in a circle and said "Seems, right to me now yeah know?"

He nodded and moved closer and wrapped his arms around her and said "Sweetie, I think it feels right too, however we can't just rush into things too fast ok?"

She nodded and sighed "Yeah, yeah."

He gave her a kiss and said "Want some eggs?"

She nodded and Grumpy put some eggs on her plate. She smiled and said "You coming?"

He nodded and grabbed his own plate and sat down with her at the table and said "So?"

She nodded and said "Delicious as usual."

He shook his head and said "Swift Heart, tell you what."

She looked at him and said "Yeah?"

He sighed "If we get married here. Then we can start trying."

She looked at him and said "Really?"

He nodded and she gave him a hug. He hugged her back. "Grumpy, are you sure?"

He nodded and said "Of course."

She smiled and said "Well?"

Grumpy looked at her and said "Swift Heart rabbit will you marry me?"

She pretended to think and he poked her stomach.

She giggled and said "Yes, yes! Of course."

And the two shared a kiss.

* * *

Nathan was next to wake up and noticed Grumpy and Swift Heart kissing and said "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They jumped and said "Geez, Nathan."

He held his hands up and said "Sorry."

He sniffed the air and said "Breakfast ready?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, in the kitchen, you know we should get separate rooms."

Nathan said "Okay I'll see what I can do."

And winked at Grumpy who rolled his eyes.

Swift Heart and said "Alright, so what should we do now?"

Nathan sighed and said "You can go out now, it's not dangerous any more. Just take precautions, this place still is skeptical of outsiders."

Grumpy waved his hand and said "No, we'll be fine come on Swift Heart."

She nodded and followed Grumpy out the door. Nathan sighed.

As they went out into the hallway Swift Heart gave Grumpy another kiss and smiled "So, what do you wanna do?" He looked around and said "Find a cake?"

She rolled her eyes and he smiled and took her hand.

* * *

Nathan had eaten breakfast and was heading out to give a speech when he saw a few men walking with posters. They started to put them up over other posters and some other men noticed and began to rip them off the men turned around and said "Hey! What are you doing."

One man turned and said "Your posters were over ours." As he took more down.

The man shoved him and he shoved back and the other men got in and Nathan ran up and yelled "Stop! Stop! What are all doing?"

They separated the two men who were staring each other down "This scum tried to tear down our posters!"

The two men began to yell and Nathan said "Okay! Enough! Stop it."

Nathan turned to one man and said "Who's party are you?"

He looked at him and said "The Vitolinè Nationalists."

He turned to the other and asked "And you?"

He looked at him and said "Nathan's Worker Party."

Nathan nodded and said "Both of you go your separate ways and the two groups left but Nathan followed the man from his party.

"Wait!" The man turned and said "Yeah?"

Nathan said "You don't recognize me?" T

he man squinted and said "No."

Nathan shook his head and said "I'm Nathan."

The man's eyes widened and he fell to his knees and said "I am not worthy."

Nathan shook his head and said "Stand up lad we are all worthy."

The man nodded and asked "Why did you let then rip down our posters then?"

Nathan look and said "To show we are higher then them."

The man shrugged and said "Alright. Well we were about to head to a meeting wanna come?"

Nathan nodded and followed the men.

* * *

Grumpy and Swift Heart were walking down a street looking into windows and chit chatting. When Swift Heart spotted a dress that she liked "Awww oh my gosh Grumpy look at it."

He smiled and said "You know I think you'd look nice, but unfortunately we don't have any money."

She sighed and said "Man."

Suddenly there was a voice behind them and they jumped "I'll buy it for you."

They turned to see an elderly man "Oh no we don't mean to bother you."

He shook his head and handed her the money and said "Keep it."And walked away.

Swift Heart called after him and asked "What's the catch?"

He turned and smiled and said "Don't spend it on just greed."And vanished.

Swift Heart turned to Grumpy Who just shrugged and the two walked into the store. As Swift Heart tried on the dress people were staring at them but then they would look away quickly when Grumpy turned his head. When she came out of the changing room she gave him a little twirl and he smiled "Beautiful."

She smiled back and said "Well, I'm going to change again then we can leave. Okay?"

He nodded and she changed and they paid with the money the old man gave them and as they left a man ran into them then dropped some papers and said "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

Grumpy waved it off and said "Its okay accidents happen."

And he knelt down to help the man pick up the papers.

Swift Heart helped to and said "Why in such a hurry?"

The man smiled and said "I have a meeting to go to. And my boss is gonna kill me because I still need forty dollars."

Swift Heart looked at Grumpy who asked "What do you need the money for?"

He looked at him and said "He is gonna ask for donations to a charity and if you don't give a lot he won't listen to you unless you do."

Grumpy counted their change and handed the man forty dollars and said "Here."

The man took the money and said "Thank you, thank you. You saved my butt."And he got up and left.

Grumpy looked at Swift Heart and shrugged and the two left.

* * *

Everyone was up and about except Proud who woke up much later to Loyal watching her. "Morning."

She looked at him and said "Morning what time is it?"

He checked the clock and said "Noon."

She shot up and said "Noon!?"

He nodded and sighed "Well, better late then never. Is anyone else here?"

He shook his head and smiled "Just us."

She looked around and gave him a kiss which he returned.

* * *

Bright Heart was out with Gentle Heart looking at the city and smiled "It's beautiful."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulders. "Yeah who'd a thought."

He chuckled and held her hand tighter.

"Say Bright Heart?" Gentle asked while lifting her head.

He looked at her and said "What?"

She tilted her head and said "When is that concert?"

He pulled out the tickets and read them and said "Not for about a month or two. I got them really early."

She nodded and said "Well, we had better hope this election happens soon then and Nathan is restored to power."

He nodded and said "Yeah let's hope."

* * *

Nathan arrived at the meeting area and all the people stood at his arrival Nathan waved his hands and said "Be seated gentlemen." They all nodded and sat down Nathan went up to the podium and said "Okay, it is to my knowledge that you all support me. Well, I thank you. Now elections are in a month."

The men nodded and listened eagerly "So let's get to work."

The men nodded and some left to spread Nathan's message to other towns.

"As for the ones here let's get to work on some posters and rallies okay?"

They nodded and began to work and Nathan left with two guards at his side.

Grumpy and Swift spent the last of the money on giving it to the poor and went back to the inn. As they approached the inn Grumpy stopped and said "Sweetie hold on."

And he put his ear to the door and didn't hear anything he shrugged and opened the door to find Loyal stepping out of the bathroom without a towel. He shielded his eyes and said "Ah, Loyal for the love of all that is good put some clothes on."

Swift Heart tried to peek in but Grumpy blocked her view and Loyal blushed and ran back into the bathroom.

Grumpy shook his head and walked in Proud Heart saw him and said "Oh hi guys."

Grumpy shook his head again and just waved but Swift Heart said "Hi yeah Proud Heart."

She smiled and said "Sorry about Loyal we thought it was just us."

Swift Heart waved her hand and said "Don't worry didn't see anything."

Grumpy shook his head harder and said "Speak for yourself."

She laughed and rolled her eyes and said "Oh Grumpy."

She pulled out the dress she had bought and showed it to Proud Heart and said "Well?"

Proud Heart gasped and said "My goodness it's beautiful."

Swift Heart laughed and said "I know. Grumpy?"

He was breathing deeply and Swift Heart said "Grumpy!"

He jumped and said "Sorry. What?"

She shook her head and motioned her eyes toward Proud Heart and Grumpy said "Oh! Ummm yeah you can take this one."

She muttered something then said "Mister s*** over here proposed and we are gonna get married!."

Proud Heart stood up and hugged Swift Heart and said "Oh my goodness congratulations."

Swift Heart returned the hug and said "Thanks."

Just as she said it Loyal stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Woah what's going on with all the hugging?"

Proud Heart smiled and said "Sweetie Swift Heart and Grumpy are getting married."

Loyal raised an eyebrow and said "Really? I mean haven't you only been dating for like a week?"

Proud Heart actual covered for them "Well actually if you think about it, it seems rather like a year. Granted Grumpy never asked her out out but he took her to movies and ice cream and stuff like that."

Loyal nodded and said "Fair enough."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Congratulations again though."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Sorry if it seems like we are trying to steal your guy's thunder."

Loyal shook his head and said "Nah, we were gonna wait for a while before the wedding."

Grumpy sighed and said "And here I was worried you were gonna flip."

Proud Heart shook her head and looked at Loyal and her eyes told him all "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said "Well, not trying to steal your thunder but we have a little surprise of our own."

Loyal made sure it was just the four of them before Proud Heart continued "I'm pregnant."

Grumpy's response was to fall down.

Swift Heart looked at him and sighed "He doesn't handle news well." She crossed her arms and shook her head and shrugged "Congrats Proud."

She smiled and said "Thanks."

Swift Heart sighed and walked into the kitchen and came back with a cup of water and splashed Grumpy who shot awake. "Ah, I'm up I'm up."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "You know one day we are gonna have kids and if you keep reacting like this I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to kill you."

Grumpy shook his head and said "Nah you wouldn't kill me."

Proud Heart lifted her hand up and shook it in a half and half motion. Swift Heart shook her head and said "Nah I still need you."

Loyal rolled his eyes and said "So, what do you guys plan on doing?"

Swift Heart looked at Grumpy who shrugged "No idea."

They looked at Proud who said "We could go get lunch. It's about three."

Swift Heart asked "You got money?"

Proud Heart nodded and said "Nathan left Loyal some before he left I think he put your guy's on the table."

Grumpy turned to the table and grabbed the five hundred dollars Nathan had left. "Alright let's go."

They all nodded and stood up and left.

* * *

Grams had taken Hugs and Tugs to a small local park but noticed there were little children there. She shrugged and let the two play. She sat down and watched them play when a woman walked over to here "Hi I'm Beth."

Grams smiled and was about to say here name but realized that wouldn't end too well so she said "Call me...Heather."

Beth smiled and sat down and continued to talk "Nice to meet you, which ones are yours?"

Grams pointed to Hugs and Tugs who were playing in the sandbox.

Beth nodded and said "That's my Joey."

She pointed to small red headed boy who was swinging. He looked about nine. Grams nodded and said "Cute."

Beth nodded and sighed "Yours too. So why are you here in Vitolinè?"

Grams sighed "We know a man here who we decided to visit."

Beth nodded and said "We? Who's we? You and your kids and grandkids?"

Grams moved her head side to side "Sorta."

Beth nodded and said "You hear about the election?"

Grams nodded and said "Quite interesting if you ask me."

Beth nodded and said "Yeah, who do you want to win?"

Grams looked at her and said "I'm not sure how about you?"

She smirked and said "That Nathan has my vote."

Grams nodded and said "How so?"

Beth looked at her and said "You don't like it?"

Grams shook her head and said "No, no I do just curious why?"

She sighed and said "Well, he speaks the truth the country need to do something about the poverty and homelessness."

Grams nodded and sighed "Is he the most popular vote here?"

She nodded and said "Here maybe but overall he takes a close second."

Grams looked at her and asked "Who's beating him?"

Beth sighed and said "Andrew who with the Vitolinè Nationalists."

Grams chuckled and said "Do you think he's gonna win?"

She shook her head and said "Nathan's support grows everyday and Andrew loses support everyday soon their won't be any support left for him."

Grams looked at her and said "How do you know?"

Beth smiled and said "Because Andrew is my husband."

* * *

Grumpy, Swift Heart, Proud Heart, and Loyal stopped at a restaurant called "Vitolinè Supremes!"

They walked in and a man stopped them and asked "What party do you support?"

They looked at him and asked "What?"

He rolled his eyes and said "What party do you support?"

They shrugged and said "Nathan's Workers party."

The place fell silent and they looked at them and the man said "What?"

Swift Heart held her ground and said "Nathan's Workers party."

The man lifted his head up and said "This place doesn't serve your kind."

Swift Heart tilted her head and said "Why?"

His tongue went to the side of his mouth and he said "Nathan's a liers and a dirty cheater."

Grumpy tilted his head and said "And who told you that?"

They all stood up and the man said "Andrew."

Loyal chuckled "Andrew's the liar and a tyrant. You know he shot a little girl and burned a small town and farm."

The man stepped forward and said "Prove it."

Nathan walked in and said "He doesn't need to because I was there."

They all looked at him and gasped behind him were a rather large group of people mostly in military uniform.

"My friends this election is gonna be a fixed one to you and as we speak is about to call off the election. I ask you to join us in our March to the castle where the snake is hiding."

The people in the restaurant were about to yell when the man said "We'll join you."

They all looked at him and said "What?"

He nodded "My friends can't you see that this man is the right leader for us? He is not just gonna let a corrupt man throw out an election he promised us we must support him and show Andrew that tyranny will be punished. Plus if he's lying we can just kill him."

Everyone chuckled even Nathan and he yelled "Who's with us!?"

They all looked at each other and yelled "We are with you!"

Nathan smiled and said "Uniforms!"

A man nodded and handed some to the people who changed and joined the column and began the long March to the castle where Andrew realized Nathan had figured out his plan and was rallying his supporters...


	14. The Final Battle and Fight

As Nathan's column marched through the streets people hopped in and joined Nathan's numbers swelled from about twelve men to about half a million. Nearly a third of the Vitolinè population. Grams noticed the force, picked up Hugs and Tugs, and left to find Grumpy and Swift Heart. It didn't take her long. "Swift Heart!"

Swift Heart turned to her and said "Grams?"

Grams ran up to her and said "What's going on?"

Swift Heart looked around and said "Nathan is marching on the castle Andrew went back on his word and tried to stop the election now he is rallying the people."

Grams looked at her and said "Where should we go?"

Swift Heart sighed and said "Go to the inn and stay down."

Grams nodded and left. Swift Heart checked her uniform, she wasn't going to hurt anyone but she and Grumpy had to look the part in order to convince the people not to hurt them.

She found Grumpy and smiled as the two marched in the column and sang with the people "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men! It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again..."

As they sang more and more people joined...

* * *

Grams entered the room and set Hugs and Tugs down on the bed as they said "But Grams we wanna join Gwampy and Swift Heart."

Grams shook her head and said "Sorry my little darlings but we were told to stay here."

There was a knock on the door and Grams opened it to find Beth and Joey. "Heather! I need your help!"

Grams motioned for her to come in and said "By the way the names Grams bear and this is Hugs and Tugs."

Beth gave her a weird look but shrugged. "Not the worst names but please people are rioting and shouting death to Andrew and his supporters what's going on?"

Grams put a hand on her shoulder and said "Andrew tried to rig the election and then tried to stop it. Nathan rallied the people and they are marching on the castle."

Beth gasped and said "They'll kill him please you can do something right?"

Grams shook her head and said "They wouldn't kill him. Nathan won't let them."

Beth nodded and said "But what about me and Joey?"

Grams sighed and said "Does anyone know your his wife or Joey is his son?"

She shook her head and said "No."

Grams nodded and said "Then you'll be fine."

She smiled and said "You're right, you're right." She sat down and sighed loudly when suddenly bullets flew threw the window. Grams grabbed Hugs and Tugs and landed on the floor along with Beth and Joey. Beth got up and said "Everyone okay?"

Hugs, Tugs, Grams, and Joey nodded but Joey hugged his mother tight as did Hugs and Tugs to Grams.

Grams hugged and said "Its okay."

There was a knock and the door shot open and Gentle and Bright Heart brushed in and said "Oh thank goodness you guys are okay."

They saw Beth and Joey and said "Who are they?"

Grams wanted to stand up but Hugs and Tugs were holding on tight. "Gentle Heart, Bright Heart meet Beth and Joey."

They smiled and waved Joey buried his face into his mom's chest but Beth smiled and said "He's shy."

They both smiled back again and sat down next to Hugs and Tugs who let Grams go and hugged them both...

* * *

As Nathan's column left the city they began to march in the woods as they moved country and small town folk joined along the way and Nathan's numbers grew even more from half a million to a million two thirds of the Vitolinè population. Andrew however had the rest of the population but it was still scattered. However he had most of the trained army at his back so he expected a swift and deadly victory. He called in a sergeant and said "Peterson. Your job is to make sure my supported either can't or won't run away shoot some if you have too."

He nodded and saluted and left. Peterson would later be reported saying the he ordered the execution of a hundred men in ten minutes if the executioners fail they would die too. This senseless killing would become known as the Vitolinè Castle massacre...

Swift Heart and Grumpy were walking when they spotted the castle walls. Swift Heart looked at Nathan and asked "Say Nathan?"

He looked at her and said "What is it Swift Heart?"

She looked down and asked "You don't plan on killing Andrew do you?"

Nathan shook his head and said "If I can I will try to not kill anyone."

She sighed and said "That shouldn't bee too hard right?"

Nathan shook his head and said "Just a show of force and they'll crack like an egg."

Swift Heart nodded and asked another question "One more thing, how did you get messages out to every corner of Vitolinè so fast?"

Nathan sighed and said "I learned the short cuts and backcountry."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Nice."

He nodded and said "Well, we might wanna lay siege."

She nodded and whistled and all the people got to work...

* * *

Loyal refused to let Proud Heart help. "Loyal come on!" He shook his head and said "No, Proud you know better your a month pregnant now at least pretend to have a motherly instinct acting up."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow and said "I go have my motherly instinct acting up how ever I wouldn't want to overload you with it."

He rolled his eyes and said "Okay, okay. But stay away from the walls and for the love of everything do not I repeat, do not do anything stupid."

She shook her head and said "Sometimes I swear."

He smirked and she smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. "I still need you alive for breakfast in bed in the morning so I won't kill you."

He sarcastically pretended to wipe his brow and said "Phew."

She smacked him lightly and said "Come on we got a basket to make."

Loyal frowned and said "What do we even need baskets for?"

Nathan walked over and said "Simple, either for catapults and or to carry water and food in."

Loyal jumped and said "Oh goodness."

Proud Heart smiled and said "So, any word from Andrew?"

Nathan shook his head and said "No though his followers refuse to step down and surrender."

Loyal shrugged and said "Could be worse."

Nathan nodded and sighed "Well, any plan on how to get inside?"

They shook their heads and Nathan snapped his fingers and said "Dang it I really don't want to take this place by storm."

Both Loyal and Proud Heart nodded and said "Could we talk to Andrew?"

Nathan shook his head and said "Won't work he has that place locked down tight."

She shrugged and said "Worth a shot."

Loyal nodded and said "What do you plan on doing?"

Nathan shrugged and said "Well, I'm not sure."

Swift Heart coughed and everyone jumped "Geez does no one just say hi!"

Loyal said holding his chest. Swift Heart chuckled and said "Well, anyways I can sneak in. Open the gates and your men can break in and we will over throw Andrew."

Nathan looked at her and said "How can you get in?"

Swift Heart smiled and said "I'm the fastest Cousin in the Kingdom of Caring I'll run in open the gates then your men can come in. Just like that one two three."

Proud Heart looked at her and said "Does Grumpy know of your *ahem* volunteering?"

Swift Heart looked up and said "Maybe..."

Nathan shrugged "Alright if you can get us in I'll have the men in an minute."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Liberty Shall never die right?"

He smiled and nodded Swift Heart took off and was at the gate in a second.

* * *

She waited for an hour then climbed over the wall and unlocked the gate in a blink of an eye confusing the guards. She pushed open the doors and a tremendous yell was heard. The stunned guards snapped back to reality and tried to grab Swift Heart but one got shot in the shoulder and the other was hit in the head by Nathan's gun's butt and he yelled "Viva la revolution!"

His men returned the yell and charged in. Andrew's men tried to fight but they were too unprepared.

As more and more of Nathan's men poured in Andrew managed to rally his men and the attack reached a deadly stalemate. Andrew was yelling at his men "Fire! Fire!"

The men keep shooting and pushing Nathan's men back. Nathan saw this grabbed a flag and yelled "Follow me boy's!"

And he ran forward his men charging with him.

Grumpy found Swift Heart who was ducking behind a wall. He took her hand and said "Swift Heart come on we gotta leave!"

She shook her head and wrapped up into a ball and started to cry.

Grumpy looked around and said "If you leave now we can get married tomorrow."

She looked at him and asked "Promise?"

He smiled and nodded she smiled back and followed him out of the castle...

* * *

Grams, Gentle Heart, Bright Heart, Beth, Hugs, Tugs, and Joey were able to leave their room but wished they hadn't they saw the beautiful city they had grown to love in taters flags burned posters littering the streets. Beth shook her head and said "Well, what do we do?"

Grams shrugged "I don't know."

Bright Heart had an idea "We could always go home."

They all looked at him and Gentle Heart said "What!?"

He nodded "I mean if we go home the others will have to join us and then we can put this awful mess behind us."

Grams tilted her head sideways and said "What makes you so certain that Nathan doesn't need our help still?"

He smirked and said "Knowing him they are taking the castle as we speak."

Gentle shrugged and said "Might as well."

Bright Heart smiled and said "Latova Arettum Ènilotiv."

There was a bright flash and they all were back in Grams house.

* * *

Grumpy and Swift Heart had been running and bumped into Bright Heart. "OW!"

They all yelled and Grumpy sat up and rubbed his head "Ow, oh why do these things always happen to me?"

Swift Heart chuckled lightly and said "If not you who else?"

He smiled and helped her up. Bright Heart just groaned and muttered "That...hurt...a lot."

Gentle Heart shook her head and helped him up. "You know if this happens again I'm so not taking you."

Loyal rolled his eyes and said "Say, who brought us back?"

Bright Heart raised his hand and said "Sorry just thought Nathan took the castle already."

Proud Heart snorted lightly and said "Your lucky he is."

He smiled but she shunned him he shrugged and said "Think he'll tell us if he won?"

Grams was about to answer when a portal light flashed and Andrew appeared...

* * *

Andrew and Nathan were sword fighting fiercely Andrew ducked and Nathan swung. Andrew went to cut his foot but Nathan jumped and kicked him in the face. Andrew fell down in pain and dropped his sword. Here reached for it but Nathan put his foot on his hand and lifted his sword to Andrew's neck. "Andrew your done!"

Andrew smirked and said "Finish it then!"

Nathan shook his head and said "Why?"

Andrew gave him a look and said "You know why."

Nathan sighed and said "Andrew..."

Andrew looked at Nathan's eyes and said "Finish it."

Nathan paused for a minute and shook his head and threw his sword away and said "I wouldn't make a boy fatherless."

Andrew breathed heavily then grabbed his word and thrust forward. Nathan side stepped and Andrew missed "Andrew people care about you."

He shook his head and said "No! No one does!"

He slashed at Nathan who dodged and said "I care! Beth cares, and what about Joey?"

Andrew stopped attacking for a minute but shook his head and said "NO, NO!"

Nathan gave Swift Heart and Grumpy a look and they nodded "Andrew we care!"

Swift Heart yelled. Andrew shot her a look and said "No...I...no I tried to kill you."

Grumpy shrugged "No, we care about everything and everyone even if they don't care about us."

He seemed to break but refused to accept defeat and slashed forward and almost hit Nathan. "Grumpy we need to stare!"

He nodded and said "Care bears and Care Bear Cousins prepare to stare!"

They all lined up and Grumpy said "Countdown!"

And in unison they said "Five, four, three, two, one! Care Bears and Cousins Stare!"

And bright lights left their tummy symbols and hit Andrew. "No, no... I...no."

Nathan stepped forward and said "Andrew we care!"

He looked at Nathan and said "You...you do."

The Bears and Cousins stopped staring. "Oh my goodness I have caused a lot of damage haven't I?"

Nathan smiled and said "Yes, yes you have." And he gave Andrew a hug.

Andrew sighed and said "I'm so sorry."

Nathan patted his back and said "Me too."

Grumpy sighed and said "Phew we did it."

Suddenly Andrew pulled a dagger and stabbed Nathan in the back and said "Now, I'm really sorry."

Andrew cried a little and Nathan fell down.

He turned to the Cousins and Bear then vanished. "Oh my gosh Nathan!"

Swift Heart yelled and ran to his side and told Loyal "Go get Take Care!"

But Loyal was frozen and Swift Heart had to yell "LOYAL!"

He jumped and said "Take Care got it." And ran off...

After Loyal returned with Take Care he was uneasy as Nathan was taken away. He looked at Proud who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said "He'll be fine."

Loyal nodded and said "Yeah, yeah he will."

* * *

Over at the hospital Nathan was in surgery and Gentle Heart had to stay out she say nervously in the waiting room for an hour or so when Swift Heart came out and said "He is gonna be okay!"

She hugged Gentle who sighed and said "Thank goodness!"

Take Care was next to leave she looked around and said "Can I tell you guys something?"

They nodded and Take Care said "Well, its two things but one can wait. Nathan was stabbed where he was on purpose."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Of course Andrew tried to kill him."

Take Care shook her head and said "Well, yeah but he wasn't stabbed near the Heart or any important organ."

Gentle Heart tilted her head and said so?"

Take Care sighed and said "So, Andrew wasn't trying to kill him."


	15. Recovery

Swift Heart was stunned "What do you mean not the trying to kill him." She put air quotes as she said the last part.

"Well Andrew is experienced in killing or else I'd claim rookie mistake. However this stab was way far from his Heart, lungs, kidneys, even stomach."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Well, he was in a hurry."

Swift Heart nodded but Take Care countered with "But Nathan had just forgiven him so why would have waited to kill him?"

Gentle Heart and Swift Heart nodded and said "Good point. Anyway what's the other thing?"

Take Care looked around and said "Can you two come over for tea?"

They nodded and said "No problem."

She smiled and said "Thanks. You can see him still but let him great an hour or two."

They nodded and sat down.

It didn't take Bright Heart long to come out and say "Man, one tough kid."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Been through a lot think he will return to Vitolinè?"

Swift Heart shrugged "His call but I think he will stop his mother from blaming herself."

They nodded and Bright Heart sat down next to Gentle. "Say where's Grumpy?"

Swift Heart looked at him and said "What? He wasn't in there with you?"

He shook his head and Swift Heart was furious she got up and stormed out.

Gentle Heart shrugged and now that Swift Heart was gone began to cuddle with Bright Heart...

* * *

Swift Heart was on her way to Grumpy's house first clenched she opened the door and said "Grumpy you got..."

She felt herself relax when she saw candles. "Oh no he wouldn't." She shook her head and began to walk around a little. She turned a corner and Grumpy put his hands over her eyes and said "Guess who?"

She smiled and said "You had better cooked my favorite for me to forgive you."

He smirked and said "Spaghetti and carrot cake sound okay?"

She crossed her arms and turned to him and said "You know it is." And gave him a kiss.

He smiled and said "Look sorry I didn't go to the hospital but I figured you had enough stress already and I didn't want to add to that."

She sighed and said "Okay, you can live."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "Shall we?"

She nodded and sat down to eat.

* * *

Zoey was still in Vitolinè when she was told the people wanted to know what to do "I don't know. Tell them to wait for a few more days keep the laws and police working and what ever you do do not let them start the election yet."

The man nodded and said "Of course." And left.

She sighed and said out loud "Oh Nathan where are you?"

There was a flash and Andrew appeared. "He's in the hospital in Care-a-lot."

Zoey stood up and grabbed a knife "How'd he end up there?"

Andrew sighed and said "I put him there. Look I came here to get Beth and Joey where are they?"

Zoey shrugged and said "Try ßüren."

He smiled and said "Don't worry I won't bother you again." And he was gone as fast as he had arrived and Zoey relaxed.

"Great, now what?" She sighed and sat back down and picked up a book and keep reading.

* * *

Loyal and Proud decided to tell Noble and True Heart that everyone was back and went to the founders house hoping they weren't busy. Proud Heart knocked and sighed when she saw the door open.

True Heart saw them and said "Oh thank goodness your back!" She hugged Proud Heart who hugged her back "Yeah, the others are too just Nathan got ummm well, stabbed."

True Heart broke the hug and said "Not again. Well, at any rate how is everyone?"

Proud Heart did a half half motion and said "Okay but stressed beyond belief."

True Heart nodded and said "I would think so."

She shook her head and said "Well, come on in."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Okay."

They entered the house and sat down at their table and True Heart said "Any thing else you wanted to talk about?"

Proud Heart looked at Loyal who looked confused then said "Oh, I umm think I saw a...a stick! Gotta run!"

And ran away True Heart chuckled and said "Oh that Loyal, so what's up?"

Proud Heart sighed and said "Well, I'm pregnant too."

True Heart nodded and said "I see I take it Loyal's the father?"

Proud Heart nodded and said "Yes he is."

True Heart smiled and said "Well, congrats."

Proud Heart smiled back and said "So don't worry your not going through this alone."

True Heart chuckled and said "So Grams told you to tell me."

Proud Heart pretended to pinch the air and said "Maybe a little."

True Heart chuckled "Yeah she can be like that."

Proud Heart was still uneasy and said "Well, I would have told you sooner but..."

True Heart tilted her head and said "But?"

Proud Heart sighed and said "I was ashamed."

Loyal was about to walk back in when heard her say this and leaned against the wall to listen

"I was ashamed that you know people would judge me because I'm not married and well let's face it having a baby out of wedlock isn't too keen here it would seem."

True Heart shook her head and said "Honey since you were small all you wanted was kids. I remember because that all you used to say kids! Kids! Kids!"

They both laughed But Loyal keep listening. "Anyways who cares how you have the baby what matters is that it is with the man you love right?"

Proud Heart smiled and said "Right."

She hugged True Heart and said "Thank you!"

True Heart patted her back and said "Welcome sweetie."

Proud Heart left to go find Loyal who managed to sneak into the second bathroom and sighed "Good job Loyal make your fianceé feel like the biggest s*** in the world."

He sighed and left the bathroom to find Proud Heart...

* * *

Swift Heart and Grumpy were eating when he offered her a bread stick. She gave him a weird look and said "I didn't know you baked."

He smiled and said "Had to make an exception this time."

She grabbed a bread stick and saw a ring on it and gasped.

He smiled and stood up and said "Figured you deserved a proper proposal."

He grabbed the ring and got on one knee and said "Swift Heart rabbit will you marry me?"

She smiled and yelled "YES! YES! OF COURSE YES!"

And gave him a hug him and the two fell to the floor. "Well, not the reaction I expected."

She got up and looked at him and said "I can still change my mind.."

He put his hands up and said "Touché."

She leaned down and kissed him and said "Nah I love you too much."

He smiled and said "Me too." And gave her and kiss and reversed the positions...

* * *

Loyal had found Proud Heart and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

Proud Heart was confused and said "Tell you what?"

He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world and her eyes widened "Loyal you were snooping again weren't you?"

He shook his head and said "Don't change the subject! Why didn't you tell me!?"

She felt tears form and asked weakly "Can we go inside?"

Loyal sighed and said "Yeah."

And wrapped his arm around her and lead her inside.

Once inside he asked much more calmly "Why didn't you tell me?"

She yelled "I didn't want you to know! I just needed someone!"

Loyal took a step back and said "What?"

She cried a lone tear and said "I didn't want you to feel you needed to marry me."

He tilted his head and said "But I proposed before you..."

He shook his head and said "No, no, no Proud Heart don't tell me you knew!"

She sighed and said "I did okay! I told Take Care to take the wrong test for a negative response but you proposed and I realized that you'd find out eventually and I wanted to tell you!"

She went to touch him and he backed up and shook his head "So your telling me you hid this from me!?"

She cried a little more and said "I'm sorry I didn't want you to think that...I..."

She sat down and began to cry. Loyal sighed and sat down next to her and hugged her. "Its okay. I'm not mad. Shhh."

She wept more and moved closer to him.

* * *

Noble Heart had been on Earth helping a child when he came back home. "Truey? You home?"

True Heart chuckled and leaned on the wall "Yeah, what do you need?"

He looked at her as if he was hurt. "Why can a man not come home to his beautiful wife and say hello."

She rolled her eyes and said "You know, if it weren't for your unbelievable charming ability I may have turned down your proposal."

And she turned her back. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Not what you said when I proposed. How'd that go? OH NOBLE YES YES! You're the greatest!"

She smacked his arm and said "Stop it! So maybe it isn't just your charm."

He tilted his head and said "Oh yeah what else is there?"

She turned to him and said "Well, your great with kids."

He smiled and said "Well, after raising more than ten at once tends to happen."

She crossed her arms and said "You sound like you did it alone."

He shook his head and said "No, Grams helped."

True Heart shoved him and he laughed. "Oh come on Truey you know I'm only kidding."

She rolled her eyes "Then how's this joke? You can sleep on the floor tonight."

Playful was heard chuckling and yelled "Not very funny!"

Noble Heart shook his head and said "Come on I'm really sorry!"

She held her ground, barely. He gave her puppy dog eyes and she cracked "Fine! I just hope junior her is more like his mother."

Noble tilted his head and said "His?"

True Heart nodded and said "Its a boy."

He smiled "Well then we need a name."

True Heart nodded and said "How about Liberty Heart?"

He looked at her and said "Liberty?"

She nodded and crossed her arms and said "What it's a pretty name!"

He put his hands up and said "I was gonna say Dramatic Heart."

True Heart gave him a look and said "Liberty."

He sighed and said "Fine! But next one I get to name."

She raised her eyebrow and said "Next one?"

He blushed and said "What? You only want one?"

She shook her head No and said "No, but sorry Noble I pick the names."

He made his lip quiver and said "But pweeezzee?" In a little kid voice.

She smacked him and he laughed. "Well, you hungry?"

She smirked and said "Very."

He nodded and said "Alright I'll start dinner."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.


	16. Meeting a Wolf

A few hours later...

Proud Heart was at home folding some laundry when she heard a knock. She got up and answered it "Hello?"

It was Swift Heart "Hey Proud Heart can I come in?"

She nodded and moved out of the way and Swift Heart walked in. "What's up?"

Swift Heart was a bit nervous as she said "Well, I told you how Grumpy and I are getting married right?"

Proud Heart nodded and said "Yeah, so?"

Swift Heart fidgeted a little and said "Well, we plan on getting married tomorrow and I wanted to know..."

Proud Heart tilted her head and said "Wanted to know.."

Swift Heart made a face and said "Wanna be my maid of honor?"

Proud Heart's eyes widened and she said "What kind of question is that!?"

Swift Heart's face fell but she jumped when Proud Heart yelled "Duh of course I do!"

Proud Heart hugged her and Swift Heart hugged her back "Really?"

Proud Heart nodded and said "Yeah, do I get to choose my own dress?"

Swift Heart shrugged "Your call."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Oh yeah I got this."

Swift Heart smiled and said "I know you do."

Swift Heart remembered something "Oh carp I was gonna go see Take Care!" Her eyes widened and she said "Crap! What time is it?"

Proud Heart checked the time and said "Five."

Swift Heart cringed and said "I was supposed to be there an hour ago! Crud!" Before running out to her car...

* * *

Take Care sighed and took a sip of her tea and check the time "I should have figured they wouldn't show."

She stood up and dumped out the last of her tea and went to dump the kettle when she heard a knock. She opened the door and saw Swift Heart and said "Well, speak of the devil."

Swift Heart had pleading eyes and said "I'm so sorry I lost track of time badly."

Take Care sighed and said "Yeah, where's Gentle?"

Swift Heart made a face and said "I don't know sorry."

Take Care sighed again and said "Well, come on in."

Swift Heart nodded and walked inside and Take Care sat down on her couch and asked "Tea?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Nah, so what's up."

Take Care sighed "Well, I am very nervous to ask this but, I need someone to...hook me up."

Swift Heart looked at her and said "Seriously?"

Take Care nodded and said "I feel so alone I mean you have Grumpy, Gentle has Bright Heart, Cheer has Champ." She gave her a look and said "And then there's me learning who's having babies, who wants babies, can they have babies. And I just want someone to... you know..."

Swift Heart nodded and said "I see, any um unique qualities?"

Take Care looked at her and said "What's that supposed to mean?"

Swift Heart put up her hands and said "Just a question."

She sighed and said "A guy."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Let me think."

She thought for a moment and said "How about..."

There was a sudden beeping and Swift Heart said "Huh a Caring mission, wanna come?"

Take Care nodded and said "Why, not."

And the two headed to the cloud car and took off.

* * *

As the cloud car landed Swift Heart hopped out and said "Come on cheer up Take Care!"

She sighed and said "I'll try."

They looked around but couldn't see anyone. Swift Heart was stumped and checked her mini caring meter "Says this is the right spot."

Something coughed and Take Care and Swift Heart jumped to see a wolf leaning against a tree "May I help you?"

Swift Heart was nervous but Take Care's eyes glazed over as she started at the wolf. He waved a paw and said "You hoo over here miss."

Take Care shook her head and said "Sorry, I'm Take Care bear, and this is Swift Heart rabbit."

He nodded and said "Call me Phil."

He stretched out a hand and Take Care shook it and giggled. He looked at her weird and shook Swift Heart's hand and said "Pleasures all mine. So why are you here?"

Swift Heart coughed and said "Well, we got word that there was a person or animal in need of Caring."

Phil snorted "Caring, all a bunch of he heebee givi if you ask me."

Swift Heart looked at Take Care and said "I think we found him."

Take Care nodded and said "Yeah and he's really cute!"

He looked back and said "You say something?"

Take Care shook her head as did Swift Heart and she said "No, but we think you need our help."

He raised an eyebrow "With?"

Swift Heart shifted her weight from side to side "Learning to care."

She smiled but Phil just chuckled "I will tell you something about people who care, they are constantly betrayed by those they care about."

Take Care stepped forward and said "Everyone needs a friend that they care about."

Phil looked off into the distance and said "Yeah, but friends don't always see eye to eye."

And he ran off Take Care looked at Swift Heart who said "On it."

And ran after him.

Take Care sighed and began to follow at a much slower pace...

* * *

Nathan woke up from his temporary coma to find Hugs and Tugs staring at him. "Hey guys."

He muttered in a dry raspy voice. Hugs and Tugs cheered and said "Yay! He's awake."

And both gave him a hug which at first caused him to grunt but he hugged them back. Grams walked in and said "Ah Nathan your up."

He smiled and said "Yeah, you okay?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm fine and so are these two."

She rubbed Hugs and Tugs head and they giggled. "So, what'd I miss?"

Grams tilted her head and said "Well, what do you remember?"

Nathan sighed and said "Andrew back stabbing me, literally."

Grams nodded and said "Then not much other than that nothing happened."

He nodded and said "Alright that's good."

He sat up more and said "Were is everyone I figured they would be inseparable from my bedside."

He said with a smile which Grams returned and said "They were, till Take Care and I said they had to leave."

Nathan chuckled "Funny, so why do these two get special treatment?"

He said as he tickled both cubs who laughed. Grams laughed too and said "Because I say so."

Nathan did a sarcastic scared face and said "Oh no big bad Grams said it's okay so we gotta do what she says."

Grams crossed her arms but smiled "Yeah, what's so funny about that?"

Nathan laughed and shook his head "Not a thing."

He smiled and said "So can I stand up?"

Grams nodded and Hugs and Tugs hopped off and stood up. Nathan got out of bed and said "Oh that's better."

Grams smiled and said "Are you going back to Vitolinè?"

Nathan nodded and said "I'm gonna close all the portals too so this doesn't happen again."

Grams smiled and said "That would be nice."

And Nathan smiled back.

* * *

Swift Heart was barely fast enough to keep up mostly because she had to dodge trees which she wasn't used to. As Phil kepy running he suddenly stopped in a clearing so Swift Heart stayed back and panted a little. He turned around and shouted "What!?"

She stepped out with her hands up and said "I just wanna talk."

He shrugged and said "I don't care. For good reasons."

Swift Heart smiled and tried to reassure him. "I'm not gonna talk to you about that."

He smiled back and said "Okay, so what?"

She sat down and said "Well, for one how do you know to speak?"

He sat down too and said "Well, when I was a cub. I was separated from my parents and a hunter found me."

Swift Heart tilted her head and asked "How'd you get separated?"

He sighed and said "Thunderstorm, lighting hit a tree and a fire started and well..."

Swift Heart waved her hand and said "Forget it go on."

He nodded and told her about how the man raised him but never intended to teach him how to speak he just picked it up.

He shrugged and said "I don't know why other wolves didn't but I seemed to be able to for some reason."

Swift Heart shrugged "Some animals are like that such as me and Take Care."

He shrugged and said "So, anything else?"

She nodded and said "You said that you and your friend don't always see eye to eye?"

He nodded and said "Well, he can't talk exactly but I've known him since we were cubs and... well we kinda fought and he tried to bite me and..."

Swift Heart nodded.

There was no need for him to continue...

* * *

Grumpy was at home planning on heading to the hospital to see Nathan. As he walked out he spotted a little shiny thing and picked it up. Swift Heart's phone! He looked at and thought "Hmmmm, should I look at her messages?" He thought about it but shook his head and said "Nah, that's rude."

He went to put it back down but looked at it and put it in his pocket...

* * *

Grams was making some lunch when she heard Nathan walk in "Hey Grams."

She turned and smiled at him and said "Hi, why are you out of bed?"

He sighed and said "Hide and seek."

Grams nodded and said "I see."

He smiled and started looking "Any idea where they could be?"

She shook her head and said "Hard to tell."

Nathan nodded and said "Well, I highly doubt they came in here with being seen so I'll keep looking."

She nodded and smiled "Have fun."

He smiled back and said "I will, and Grams?"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Yeah?"

He sighed and said "Thanks, for everything."

She looked at him confused and said "What do you mean dear?"

He smiled again and said "You know, for taking care of me, not leavening so early, and especially not getting mad that the portal trashed your house."

She crossed her arms and said "Your welcome, and I expect you to pay for any damage."

He chuckled and said "Of course."

And she laughed too and Nathan left looking for Hugs and Tugs.

* * *

Take Care had finally caught up with Swift Heart and Phil and said "Hi, sorry took me so long."

Both chuckled and said "No problem."

Swift Heart sighed and said "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

Take Care thought for a moment and said "How about a movie?"

Phil looked at her and said "Last time I was at a movie was three years ago."

Take Care's face fell a little till he said "But, it does sound fun."

She smiled and said "What should we see?"

Swift Heart thought about it and said "How about Click?"

Take Care looked at her and said "Didn't that come out like awhile ago?"

Swift Heart shrugged and said "So? It's a good movie!"

Phil shrugged "Why not?"

Take Care smiled and said "Yeah then let's go."

* * *

Grumpy had arrived at the hospital when he spotted Nathan outside looking through the bushes. He tilted his head and said "What are you doing?"

Nathan jumped and said "Geez, Grumpy don't you know better than to scare a man who just got stabbed?"

Grumpy smiled and said "So sorry."

Nathan rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, yeah and to answer your question I'm looking for Hugs and Tugs they wanted to play hide and seek and I can't find them anywhere!"

He checked under a bush and Grumpy sighed and said "Probably somewhere...unique."

Nathan gave him a look and said "How so?"

Grumpy smiled and said "Curiosity my friend."

Nathan was confused and said "Okayy? So where are they?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "I don't know but they probably are still inside."

Nathan shrugged and said "Alright." And the two went inside.

Once inside both looked around and sighed "Where oh were could they be?"

Nathan shrugged and said "Say, aren't you getting married tomorrow?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Why, yes I am."

Nathan nodded and said "Fair enough. You love her right?"

Grumpy shot him a look and said "Of course I do!"

Nathan put his hands up and said "Sorry!"

Grumpy shook his head and mumbled something and said "Well, Hugs and Tugs are here somewhere right?"

Nathan nodded and said "Yeah, but where."

Grumpy put a finger on his chin and said "Not sure..."

He looked around and said "You check the air vents?"

Nathan shook his head and said "I know their clever but not _THAT_ clever!"

Grumpy nodded and said "They are smart."

He walked over to the wall with a grate on it and opened it and found both cubs. "Got ya!"

Tugs groaned and said "How'd you know?"

Grumpy smiled and said "I always do."

Hugs looked at him and said "But what about that one time when you sa..."

She was cut off by Grumpy putting a hand on her mouth "Ahahahahaha, Hugs what did I say about that."

He said behind clenched teeth and she shrugged.

Nathan smiled and said "Relax Grumpy."

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, yeah just over reacting."

Hugs smiled and said "Yeah think?"

And they all laughed...


	17. A Stolen Kiss

After an hour...

Swift Heart, Take Care, and Phil all left the movie theater laughing. "I have to say one of the funniest movies I've ever seen!"

Take Care laughed and said "Yeah, say Swift Heart can we get a ride home I'm way to tired to drive."

Swift Heart nodded "Me too, hang on."

She reached for her phone and couldn't find it "Oh no! Take Care do you have my phone?" She shook her head and Swift Heart cursed "Oh that's not good."

Phil shrugged and said "You guys gonna be able to get home?"

They shook their heads and said "No, we are stuck here."

Phil shrugged and said "You guys can crash at my place I got room."

Swift Heart lifted her eye and said "Is it a cave?"

He looked up and said "Mayyyybe."

She laughed and said "Of course it is."

They all smiled and walked off...

* * *

Proud Heart had just woken up to the sound of a door closing.

She got out of bed and walked downstairs into the living room where she saw Loyal trying to sneak into the kitchen. "Well, you need to get better at closing doors if you plan on getting away with things."

Loyal jumped and looked at her "Sorry honey, I was just a gonna get you a snack!" He said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and said "Of course you were."

He laughed lightly and walked over to her and he wrapped his arms around her and said "Yeah, I should probably get better at lying."

Proud Heart shook her head "Nah, your honesty is what makes me love you."

And she gave him a kiss as he blushed lightly.

He smiled and said "Well then are you hungry?"

She shook her head no "Not really."

He smiled and said "Then shall we go to bed?"

She gave him a look and said "But of course." And they walked back up stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Grumpy had stayed at the hospital a little longer but then went home and sat on his couch and put Swift Heart's phone on the table and was staring at it. "I know I shouldn't..."

He sighed and reached for it but then stopped and then went forward then stopped and shook his head and said "Dang it! Ok, ok. If she's not back by..."

He checked the time "Midnight. I'll look." And he got up and went to the garage to check on his cloud car.

He was shocked to find it gone and sighed "Man, Swift Heart must have taken it."

He went back inside and sat back down and started at the phone and said "Fine! You win mind!"

And he grabbed the phone and unlocked it, Swift Heart had never been one for passwords.

He noticed three new messages all from a number not in her contacts...

* * *

Phil had to carry a "tired" Take Care who nearly passed out on her feet.

Swift Heart sighed and Phil asked her "What's wrong?"

She sighed and said "Nothing, just worried about my phone. Grumpy is gonna be worried sick."

Phil looked at her and said "Grumpy?"

Swift Heart smiled and said "My fianceé."

Phil nodded and said "I see and is he a rabbit too?"

She shook her head and said "No he is a bear." Phil looked at her and she said "Hey! Don't judge or he'll beat you up!"

Phil chuckled and said "I'd like to see him try!"

And they both laughed.

A few short minutes later that arrived at Phil's "house" and Swift Heart sighed and said "Looks nice."

He smiled and said "Thanks the sarcasm is too much."

She rolled her eyes and said "I know."

And they went inside and Phil set Take Care on the floor and got a spare blanket. Swift Heart was giving him a look and he said "What did you expect hides?"

She shook her head and said "Kinda."

Phil laughed and said "I am a vegetarian madam."

Swift Heart chuckled and said "Of course you are." And they both stared into each other's eyes.

He smiled and she felt something weird and took a step back.

He took a step forward and said "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you."

She felt queasy and was about to run when she felt him kiss her on the lips...

* * *

Swift Heart took a step back and slapped him and spat on the floor "Ugh Phil what the.."

She was cut off by him kissing her again and she had to shove him off and took off running into the woods.

She didn't stop running till she was deep in the woods and turned around and didn't see him following her. She's sat down and thought to her self "He...He kissed me...a another boy...kissed me."

And she began to feel the tears and she said "Oh no how am I gonna explain this to Grumpy?" She began to cry and curled up into a ball.

* * *

Grumpy read the messages over and over "Hey! Where are you? I'll pick you up!"

He shook his head and said "I'm probably reading too much into it."

And he put the phone down but a small voice in the back of his head was saying "No, she must be cheating on you!"

When he felt his mini Caring Meter go off. He looked at it and said "Well, might want to check it out." And grabbed Swift Heart's phone as he ran out of the house over to the Hall of Hearts to get a spare cloud car.

As he got in the car he began to drive down to Earth. Getting close he saw a very dense forest and said "Ugh no where to land!"

Then he saw a small clearing near the middle and he landed. He looked around and checked his meter and said "Gotta head that way."

And he began to walk into the woods...

* * *

Swift Heart heard someone coming and grabbed a stick in case it was Phil and waited. She lifted it up and when she saw someone move she went to swing till she saw it was Grumpy and said "Grumpy!" And ran up and gave him a hug.

He was caught off guard and said "Hey, what's wrong?"

She began to breath funny and said "What do you mean?"

He held up the mini Caring Meter and said "Says you're the one who needs help. So what's wrong?"

She looked around and said "Can we go back to Care-a-lot please?"

Grumpy was confused and said "Why..."

She cut him off and said "Please!"

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her and said "Oh I found your phone."

She took it and said "Thanks you didn't look at my messages did you?"

He looked away and she stopped moving and shook his arm off "Grumpy!"

He put his hands up and said "Look I'm sorry! By the way who is texting you? "

She shook her head and said "Unbelievable looks like I can't trust anyone!"

He tried to apologize "Swift Heart I'm..."

she raised her hand and said "Save it!"

She shook her head and said "Take me home. To MY burrow."

Grumpy was stunned and thought "Well, s***." And hopped in the cloud car with Swift Heart and took off back to Care-a-lot.

* * *

As they rode he said "Swift Heart I'm so sorry please forgive me!"

She sighed and said "I may forgive you but now I can't trust you."

He looked at her and said "I know and I'm am sorry it's just.."

She looked at him and said "Yeah?"

He sighed and said "I know you're too good for me. And I'm afraid that someone will steal you from me. Not to mention I'm very over protective and I am just scared you'll leave me."

She was shocked to hear this and chuckled a little "Huh it's funny I always thought you were too good for me."

He looked at her and said "Really?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, I just kinda thought Grumpy bear he who can fix anything and everything no matter what the challenge."

He smiled and said "I am so sorry Swift Heart, please don't stay at your burrow alone."

She sighed and said "Fine."

And he sighed and said "I won't do it again. For the next two weeks." And she punched him and they laughed. But he asked one more question "Who texted you anyways?"

She checked the number and said "It was Take Care you idiot she got a new phone a few days ago and i didn't put her in my contacts yet!"

* * *

The next morning Phil woke up with a headache."Oh man my head."

He got up and looked around and saw Take Care on his floor and shook her and said "Take Care?"

She sat up and said "Huh?"

He rubbed his eyes and said "Where is Swift Heart?"

She looked around and shrugged "I don't know but I had better head back."

Phil nodded and laid back down to sleep a little more.

Take Care took her cloud car back to Care-a-lot and landed at her house and went inside to sleep a little when she reached the door she saw a note. "Dear Take Care, I need to speak with you signed Swift Heart rabbit."

Take Care shrugged and said "Might wanna go now." And she left and headed over to Grumpy's to see Swift Heart...

* * *

Swift Heart hadn't slept at all last night because every time she closed her eyes she saw...him. She was in the living room dark circles under her eyes and sighed "Wonderful, I'm getting married today!" She felt tears and fought them back.

Grumpy walked in and said "You okay?"

She nodded and he sat down next to her and rubbed her back and said "You know you can talk to me right?"

She nodded and said "I would love to I really would."

He sighed and hugged her and said "Relax we're getting married today! Can you believe it?"

She smiled and said "Yeah I know. Say do me a favor and go get the cake from Earth."

He nodded and left the house and passed Take Care on his way out but was too busy to notice.

Take Care shrugged and knocked on the door. Swift Heart answered and said "Take Care! Get inside!"

Take Care was shocked as Swift Heart pulled her inside and said "Woah, woah, woah what's the rush?"

Swift Heart sighed and said "Sorry, but you need to know this cause I need to talk to someone."

Take Care tilted her head and said "What is it?"

Swift Heart looked around even though they were inside "Phil, kissed me yesterday."

Take Care's eyes widened and she said "What!?"

Swift Heart nodded and began to tear up and said "And I don't know what to do all I can think about is his stupid kiss and I'm supposed to get married today and I look like Hell and..."

Take Care put her hand on Swift Heart's shoulder and said "Calm down."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Sorry it's just... what am I gonna do?"

Take Care sat her down and said "Relax okay? I'll call the bride's maids and everyone and we'll get you cleaned up okay?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Thanks"

Take Care smiled and said "No problem, stay here okay?"

Swift Heart nodded and took a deep breath to calm down.

* * *

Proud Heart was at home and had just woken up and checked the time "Nine A.M." She sighed and rubbed her belly and stood up and heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" It was a frantic Take Care

"Proud Heart! Get down here A.S.A.P!"

Proud Heart's eyes widened and she said "Woah where?"

Take Care sighed and said "Grumpy's house stat!"

Proud Heart sighed and said "Be right there." She hung up, took a quick shower, and grabbed her maid of honor dress. Loyal watched this and was about to say something when he fell back asleep.

* * *

Proud Heart arrived at Grumpy's as soon as she could and spotted Gentle Heart "Hey Gentle Heart you get a call from Take Care too?"

Gentle nodded and said "Yeah let's get inside." Proud Heart returned her nod and said "Lets do it."

They walked in and saw Cheer and Harmony already there and a crying Swift Heart. "Take Care what happened?"

Take Care pulled them aside and said "Okay long story short. We meet this wolf named Phil and he kinda kissed Swift Heart and now she is disgusted with herself and doesn't know if she can go through with the wedding."

They both gasped and Proud Heart said "I can talk to her."

Take Care gave her a look and said "You sure?"

She nodded and Take Care said "Harmony, Cheer can I talk to you two?"

They nodded and walked over and Proud Heart went over to Swift Heart and sat next to her "You okay?"

She shook her head No "No, he..."

Proud Heart saw the tear and said "Shh, it's okay we'll all go cut him after the wedding."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Deal on that if there is a wedding."

Proud Heart made eye contact and said "Sweetie do you love Grumpy?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, of course I do."

Proud Heart looked at her and said "Then you can marry him."

Swift Heart took a deep breath and said "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said "Of course I am."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Thank you Proud Heart."

And gave her a hug and said "Alright ladies let's make me look pretty."

They all laughed and got to work...


	18. A Marriage

Nathan woke up that morning determined to return to Vitolinè but he wanted to see Grumpy and Swift Heart's wedding first so he got dressed in a suit and left to find Grumpy.

It didn't take long because as he stepped out of the hospital Grumpy landed his cloud car and said "Nathan! Do me a solid and get in."

Nathan shrugged and hopped in." What's up Grumpster?"

Grumpy looked at him and said "Please don't call me that."

Nathan put his hand up and said "Sorry, so what's going on?"

Grumpy sighed and said "I need you to take this cake to the wedding area for me."

Nathan nodded and said "No problem."

Grumpy smiled and said "Thanks!"

Grumpy sighed and said "That should be every thing. Time to get dressed."

And he headed to Champ's house because Swift Heart wouldn't let him back inside their place...

* * *

Nathan smiled and grabbed the cake and took it in the direction of where the wedding was to be. Nathan walked into the area and asked Treat Heart where the cake was supposed to go.

She gigled a little and said "Well, it should go over there."

She pointed to the table with a white cloth and Nathan put the cake there "Say Treat Heart is it?"

She nodded and said "Yeah?"

He sighed and said "How did you guys set this up so fast?"

She giggled and said "Well it was simple. We all work hard so it was like that." And she snapped her fingers.

* * *

Noble and True Heart were fighting over who would be able to marry Grumpy and Swift Heart "Noble come on you know I want to!"

He crossed his arms and said "I know but I want to too."

She crossed her arms too and said "No fair! You already get to marry Loyal and Proud Heart!"

He went to counter but stopped she smirked and said "I win."

He sighed and said "Fine!"

She smiled and gave him a kiss. He mumbled something but smiled and said "Your lucky I love you."

She smiled and said "I know." And walked away.

* * *

A few hours later...

Swift Heart was dressed up in her wedding dress and she was wearing makeup under her eyes so as to hid her dark circles. Take Care smiled and said "You look nice."

Swift Heart sighed and smiled at herself In the mirror and said "I guess I do."

Take Care checked herself out and said "I take a close second."

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "More like a close third."

Take Care lightly shoved her and said "Shut up!"

The two laughed and sighed "Thanks Take Care for everything."

Take Care smiled and said "Eh least I could do seeming as how I kinda am the one who encouraged us to see that movie."

Swift Heart sighed and said "Alright let's do this!"

Take Care smiled and said "That's the spirit!"

She smiled and the two walked out the door..

* * *

As they walked Proud Heart spotted them and pulled Swift Heart aside. "What is it Proud?"

Proud Heart looked around and said "Look something is bothering me."

Swift Heart tilted her head and said "What is it?"

Proud Heart sighed and said "Why did that kiss bother you so much?"

Swift Heart was confused and said "What do you mean?"

Proud Heart continued "I mean did it mean anything to you?"

Swift Heart nearly smacked her but shook her head and said "Hell no!"

Proud heart made a face and said "Then why are you so scared?"

Swift Heart felt tears but fought them back and said "Because I liked a little."

Proud Heart sighed and said "What?"

Swift Heart rubbed her eyes and said "I liked it a little and I can't accept it. I can't live my life knowing that another man made me feel for him."

Proud heart was still a little confused "Swift heart you said that it didn't matter."

She shrugged and said "I don't know I just don't know. I'm supposed to go up there and say 'I do' to this man I love and kiss him but in the back of my mind, I have the thought of that other man, that b***, who stole a kiss from me."

Proud Heart sighed and said "Look at me, everything will be okay alright?"

Swift Heart nodded and Proud Heart gave her a hug.

* * *

Grumpy and his groomsmen were already at the wedding area Grumpy had picked Champ to be his best man.

Champ sighed "You ready sports fan?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Can't tell you how many times I fantasized about this."

Champ laughed and said "Yeah same here."

Grumpy looked at him and he said "With Cheer instead of Swift Heart of course."

Grumpy shook his head and said "When do we start?"

Champ checked his watch and said "About now."

Suddenly music started to play Grumpy looked at Champ who shrugged and everyone stood up as Swift Heart appeared and slowly walked toward Grumpy who smiled and she stood on his left and he whispered "You look pretty."

She smiled and said "I know I do."

Suddenly True Heart appeared and said "Bears, Cousins, and Nathan."

EVeryone looked at Nathan who smiled and waved while his face turned red.

A few laughed and True heart continued "Today we gather here to see two people declare their love for each other. As of tradition the two have written their own vows."

She stepped back a little and Grumpy coughed and began "Swift Heart, I have dreamed of this moment since the day I fell in love with you, which was the first day I met you."

Some of the girls "Awwed"

And Swift Heart blushed while Grumpy continued "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you and if they do it'll be over my dead body."

Swift Heart smiled and felt a tear.

Grumpy coughed again and said "So I vow to love you forever no matter what."

And with that he finished a few sniffles could be heard. Swift Heart took a deep breath and said "Wow, and I just wrote I don't know what to say."

Everyone laughed even Grumpy and she continued "Nah just kidding. Grumpy I love you with all my heart and I want you to know that if anything ever happens where we fight I will never betray you..."

She paused for a moment when Phil flashed in her mind she took a deep breath and said "I will always love you forever."

He smiled and True Heart took the reigns again and said "Grumpy Bear do you take Swift Heart Rabbit as your lawfully wedded wife to love and care for, through sickness and in health?"

He nodded "I do."

She smiled and turned to Swift Heart and said "Do you Swift Heart Rabbit take Grumpy Bear as your lawfully wedded husband to love and care for through sickness and in health."

She nodded and said "I do."

True Heart smiled and said "Then but the power vested in me by the Great Wishing Star I now pronounce you man...I mean bear and rabbit."

Everyone laughed and True Heart finished with "You may kiss the bride."

Grumpy and Swift Heart leaned in and kissed.

But Swift heart had a flash back of Phil and suddenly pushed Grumpy away, hard.

* * *

**_THE END FOR NOW..._**


End file.
